las historias de mis padres
by sofys
Summary: ling kon, la hija primogenita de ray y mariah nos cuenta algunas de las historias que le relataban sobre sus padres entrre ellas, su confecion de amor y su 1ª cita, este fanfic lo creo ya que a mi amiga kamish le encanta esta pareja de beyblade.
1. confecion de amor

Capitulo 1: confesión de amor

Hola, me presento, mi nombre es Ling Kon, soy hija de uno de los mejores Bey luchadores y de una excelente Bey luchadora, ¿ya adivinaron?, soy la primogénita de Ray y Mariah.

Pasare a describirme, tengo 15 años, soy pelirosada y tengo ojos dorados, soy alta y esbelta, según mis padres soy parecida a mi madre, pero con ojos de tigre.

Desde niña he escuchado muchas cosas sobre mis padres

Pero la que mas me gusto fue la de su confesión, no fue nada fácil, en especial si la señora salima estaba siempre detrás de mi padre, me resulta extraño cuando la veo, nunca pensé eso de ella, pero el tiempo cambia a las personas, ella esta casada con el señor Kane y tienen a Santino, me es aun mas raro pensar en ese antiguo triangulo amoroso, pero creo que mejor les contare la historia.

Flashbacks

Pov de Mariah ( 16 años)

Cada día pienso que Ray se aleja mas de mi, no me mira, rara vez entablamos conversación, y salima siempre esta cerca de el, estoy empezando a creer que le gusta ya que siempre la deja que se cuelgue de su brazo y no la aparta cuando lo hace, la pelirroja esta a su lado cada vez que lo cruzo y aunque trato de sonreír, no puedo, y cuando se van una lagrima corre por mi mejilla, una vez Miriam me vio en esa situación y como es muy perceptiva se acerco a mi y me dijo- _si tu no peleas, el nunca te mirara y ella gana terreno rápidamente Mariah, si lo amas, enséñale a quererte_- esas palabras de ella me llegaron al corazón, yo lo amo y mucho, ese sentimiento siempre lo he tenido, pero nunca se lo he dicho, siempre huyo o me oculto cuando se da la situación, pero ya no lo Hare, estoy decidida a no dejarme ganar por salima.

Baje las escaleras de la casa de hilary, pues desde hace mese vivimos allí, los padres de hilary murieron hace un tiempo y ella se quedo sola en su casa, entonces yo Miriam y julia nos mudamos con ella, mas para darle ánimos que para alojarnos, pero nos acostumbramos y no nos fuimos del lugar, nos llevábamos bastante bien.

Como era ya costumbre que nos reuniéramos en casa de tyson, encontramos a todos los equipos ahí pues se acercaba un torneo mas y partiríamos esa noche a Asia donde se llevaría acabo el torneo.

No me sorprendió demasiado ver a salima pegada a Ray y el no parecía importarle, mas bien le incomodaba, de seguro no estaba muy acostumbrando a que las mujeres se le pegaran, en mi pueblo las mujeres nos insinuamos levemente, pero nunca los seguimos, bien, si ella podía hacerlo ¿Por qué no yo, pero a mi manera?

Nunca lo había hecho, pero me anime, me había propuesto pelear por MI Ray. Me acerque a la mesa y me senté al lado de Ray y salima y le pregunte si recordaba nuestra infancia, le pregunte de ello con una sola razón, salima no conocía el lugar ni el pasado de Ray, no tendría nada para hablar en cambio yo si, no es que ella no me cayera bien, pero me desagradaba verla tan cerca de mi Ray, si ella me excluía a diario a mi , yo le devolvería algo de lo que me había dado.

No me desvíe del tema, empezamos a comentar recuerdos desde graciosos hasta tiernos, luego de los entrenamientos de Ray y como yo lo acompañaba, creo que salima se sintió como yo hace poco puesto que se levanto y se fue, Ray no se dio cuenta de que ella se había ido sino hasta 15 minutos después.

Con esa conversación me di cuenta de algo, de el maldito porque el la miraba mas a ella que ha mi, para el soy una amiga no una chica, pues bien, nunca había hecho nada para demostrarle que yo había crecido, ya no usaba mis ropajes chinos, usaba ropa mas normal, pero nunca nada que se diera a mi figura adolescente.

Hilary usaba faldas y tops, y los chicos no le sacaban la mirada, ella ya tenia a Kay. Mariam usaba vestidos cortos y sin mangas, eran ajustados con encaje y aveces con escote mostrando un poco de lo que dios le había brindado, ella era novia de Max. Julia ya no usaba esas toreras, usaba short de Jean cortos y puperas con o sin magas mostrando su chato abdomen y resaltando sus curvas, ella estaba con Ivanov hace muy poco. Yo era la única sin pareja y sin vestirme femeninamente. Bueno eso va a cambiar.

Me levante y me despedí amablemente de Ray, había encontrado un error, ahora debía solucionarlo. Faltaba muchísimo para el viaje, entonces el cuarteto que hace unos meses se formo –hilary Mariam julia y yo-nos fuimos al centro comercial.

Les comente mi idea a mis confidentes y Miriam sonrió, decidí hacerle caso, le enseñaría a quererme.

Fuimos a una tienda cercana a donde estábamos y compre cosas que en mi vida jamás había usado.

Compre 5 tops de diferentes colores, 3 minifaldas, una pollera de Jean ajustadísima, una camisa pegada con ejem, un escote. Accesorio para el pelo y zapatos y sandalias, algunos complementos como camperas y cartera, se podría decir que re-hice mi armario.

Mis compañeras parecían orgullosas de mi decisión, y según ellas había hecho bien en lucir el cuerpo que dios me había dado, no voy a mentir, soy alta y bonita, pero no la exageración, Miriam era la que mejor cuerpo tenia y se estaba robando todas las miradas del lugar, ella parecía mayor, de unos 18 o 19 años, parecía mas una mujer que una chica.

Cuando volvimos mi hermano se enojo por todo lo que compre, pero yo y mi grupo pusimos un bar en la casa de hilary y teñíamos mucha clientela, me lo había comprado con mi sueldo, se lo explique y el no tubo excusa para reprenderme, no le mostré a nadie lo que me había comprado, quería que fuera una sorpresa y cuando los chicos estuvieron a punto de abrir una bolsa hilary hablo – esa es mía, a menos que tengas senos y necesites un bracier, en esa bolsa no hay nada que necesites- yo reí pues el que había intentado hurgar en mis bolsas se sonrojo fuertemente y se fue.

Solo tuve que esperar 10 minutos para que llegara el transporte, nos dejaron en el aeropuerto, cuando subí al avión detrás de Rayn, me senté rápidamente junto a el dejando a salima con una cara que no parecía muy femenina de su parte, se volteo y se sentó junto a Kane, este se sorprendió por el mal humor de su compañera, a mi eso no me molesto, pues cuando fingí dormirme, puse mi cabeza a en el hombro de Ray, y fue cuando me dormí junto a el, su cabeza se poso sobre la mía y Así dormimos.

Pov de Ray (17 años)

Por alguna extraña razón me agradaba tenerla así sobre mi hombro, me agradaba verla dormir, me gustaba sentir su respiración cerca de la mía, fue por eso que puse suavemente mi cabeza sobre la suya, no había notado cuanto había cambiado, ojee hacia atrás y vi a salima mirándonos, pero no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba mirándola.

Salima era muy bonita, pero era demacrado atrevida para mi, y creo que a Kane le gusta, yo no se muy bien que siento así ella, creo que es cariño, se lo ha ganado. Pero con Mariah todo es diferente, con ella puedo conversar una hora y me parezcan minutos, creo que solo ella me entiende, y me gusta, pero no creo gustarle de esa forma. o por lo menos no me lo demuestra, las chicas suelen ponerse lindas para estar con el chico que les gusta, salima es un ejemplo claro .pero ella no, cuando salima esta pegada a mi brazo ella no se pone celosa, solo esboza una sonrisa y aparta la mirada. Creo que esperare a que me demuestra que me quiere de la manera que yo a ella, no voy a arriesgarme a perder su amistad por una confesión en un mal momento.

Cuando oí pasos detrás mío cerré mis ojos y fingí estar dormido. Era tyson que se había acercado dios sabrá por que, cuando nos vio dijo – traigan la cámara de fotos.-luego senté el sonido de la cámara y el flash sobre mis parpado, me tomaron una foto.

No me importo lo de la foto, Mariah estaba cerca y dormía profundamente, luego de que hilary les reprochase en voz baja a mis paparazzis privados que se fueran y me dejaran dormir, se apartaron a sus asientos y quede a solas con mi linda Mariah, no pude resistirme a la tentación de tenerla tan pero tan cerca, la bese en la frente y la mire nuevamente, después cerré mis ojos y me dormí junto a ella.

Me despertó Miriam y me dijo que el había parado y que ya estábamos en Asia, que despertara a Mariah y que bajásemos, luego me dio la dirección del hotel y me explico que todos se fueron rápidamente y que hace unos 15 minutos se habían ido todos, ella estaba apurada así que bajo del avión con sus cosas dejándome junto con Mariah.

No se muy bien porque, pero me daba pena tocarla, aunque fuera en el hombro para sacudirla un poco con el objetivo de sacarla de sus sueños.

La tome suavemente del brazo y le dije con suavidad que despertara, aunque por mi parte podría haberme quedado una eternidad viéndola dormir, pero teníamos que ir al hotel, ella lentamente abrió sus ojos dejándome verlos, le sonreí y ella se sonrojo fuertemente, no entendía bien porque, pero le explique nuestra situación y se disculpo por tener el sueño tan pesado.

Yo me reí y le dije que yo fui el que se quedo dormido y que no me costo nada despertarla. Ella solo sonrío y tomo sus cosas bajado del avión, yo la imite y en unos instantes estábamos fuera del aeropuerto, no conseguíamos taxi y los chicos se habían ido sin nosotros.

Yo me rendí y me pare junto a Mariah, ella solo me sonrío y se paro junto a mi en el cordón de la carretera y mostró una de sus bien formadas piernas, al instante se paro un taxi, yo no podía creerlo, luego me miro mientras en conductor subía nuestras maletas – ser mujer tiene sus ventajas- luego me guiño el ojo y yo inconcientemente me sonroje.

Cuando llegamos todos estaban en el hall, cuando entramos todos nos miraron y nos preguntaron porque nos habíamos tardado tanto, Mariah dijo, - al principio ningún taxi se paro para llevarnos, pero use el truco de julia y ¡oh! Funciono- luego se río y julia le guiño un ojo.

Los chicos me miraron, parecía que querían saber que hizo Mariah para conseguir un taxi en tremenda multitud. Yo solo dije – mejor no pregunten – me daba pena, pues yo vi mas que cualquiera de los taxistas.

-¿nos estaban esperando?-pregunte yo.

-pues si, teníamos que estar todos para hacer el sorteo de las habitaciones.-dijo hilary

-¿sorteo?-pregunto Mariah

-si, se sortearan las habitaciones y será mediante un sorteo, se agruparan en habitaciones de a 2 o 3, no se discriminara por sexo o edad y no se aceptan protestas- dijo el señor Dykinson que había surgido de la nada.

-entonces empecemos de una vez- dijo fríamente Kay.-

El organizador del torneo acerco un recipiente

Con papeles y luego dijo – se les agrupara por el color de la cruz del papel- luego la acerco y todos empezaron a sacar un papel, luego los abrieron.

Las habitaciones quedaron así.

Daichi y tyson y Kenny

Max, y Miriam

Michael, Emily y Eddy

Oliver, Gary y Dunga

Michael Matilda y Garland

Brooklyn Ming Ming y Raúl

Steve lee y Ian

Spencer Kevin y Joseph

Kane goki y Jim

Cloude aron y Moses

Brian, Johnny

Kay y hilary

Kane y Robert

Ray Mariah y salima

Ozuma y enrique

Julia y tala

-como ya había dicho antes, no se aceptan discusiones ni "propuestas" para cambiar las habitaciones- dijo el señor Dickinson y se fue.

Pov normal

Las oraciones de dos chicas fueron escuchadas, salima y Mariah habían quedado con Ray, pero para lastima de ambas estaba también la otra.

En cambio Ray se quería morir, las dos chicas que le gustaban estaban en el mismo cuarto que el, o sea que las vería a diario por el mes siguiente, aunque quizás no fuese tan mala idea, verlas mucho tiempo y juntas le haría aclarar bien sus sentimientos respecto a Mariah, y este podría ser el momento propicio para su declaración.

Salima había desaparecido al instante, con sus maletas, en cambio Ray y Mariah subieron juntos unos minutos después, puesto que estaban un poco cansados y necesitaban un respiro.

Cuando llegaron algo los dejo en shock, había una cama de dos plazas y una de plaza y media.

Ambos se sonrojaron pensando que tendrían que compartir cama, pero ya que eran tres…, -yo dormiré con salima en la cama grande-dijo Mariah

-si, dejare tus maletas aquí-dijo Ray

Ray dejo sus cosas en su cama y se dirigió al baño, no había notado que las maletas de salima estaban abiertas, abrió la puerta y se escucho el grito de salima que estaba bañándose, y aunque Ray se volteo inmediatamente y no vio nada se avergonzó terriblemente y salio cerrando la puerta del baño

-debiste tocar, somos dos mujeres y un chico, no olvides tocar la puerta del baño – dijo la pelirosada mientras reía

-si, lo siento, creo que no lo olvidare- respondió Ray

-¿Por qué no lo vas a olvidar?-pregunto ella

-porque me es imposible borrar de mi memoria algo que tu me hayas dicho-cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Ray se tapo la boca con un mano.

-si, me pasa lo mismo contigo, es difícil olvidar algo dicho o hecho por la persona que amas, y Ray, puedes tomarlo como una confesión de amor.-dijo la pelirosada sin bacilo alguno y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y sonrosada levemente.

Ray se acerco con suavidad y puso su mano en el mentón de la muchacha.-entonces creo que esto no lo olvidaremos ninguno de los dos- dijo mientras la besaba tiernamente, luego de separarse dijo – y Mariah, puedes tomarlo como un confesión de amor-

Fin del flashbacks

Mis padres además de obvios eran un poco complicados, peor la historia no terminara aquí.


	2. la 1ª cita de mis padres

**La primera cita de mis padres**

Bueno, esta vez he venido a contarles la primera vez que mis padres salieron juntos, me pareció realmente hermoso, y es por eso que he decidido contárselos, la vez anterior me describí a mi misma, pero no describí a mi familia, en realidad no se si soy realmente la mayor, puesto que yo y mi hermano Shao somos gemelos pero como nacimos por Cesaria al mismo tiempo no tenemos idea de quien es mayor que quien, pero yo se lo reconocí a el, eso en realidad no es de mucha importancia.

Mi familia concite en mis padres, Ray y Mariah Kon, luego estamos yo y Shao, actualmente mi madre esta embarazada de otra bebita, creo que la llamaran mei, no lo recuerdo bien.

Bueno, ya me he desviado demasiado del tema así que empezare a relatarles la historia desde el punto de vista de mi madre.

Pov Mariah

-y Mariah, puedes tomarlo como una confesión de amor- me dijo mi amado.

-Ray…- dije yo casi en un susurro- tu y yo que somos desde ya- le pregunte

-supongo que es obvio, pero debo preguntar, las formalidades creo…¿Mariah te gustaría ser mi- mi dulce Ray fue interrumpido por la tercera persona.

-Ray, deberías tocar la puerta, ¿interrumpo algo?-dijo salima

-en realidad si-dije yo, ¿Cuántas malditas veces se tenia que meter?

-ah, lo lamento, ¿querido Ray podrías salir del cuarto un momento?, quisiera cambiarme- dijo la pelirroja.

-si-dijo el y Salió del cuarto.

-Mariah – me llamo la muchacha – no creas que soy una mala persona, pero me gusta Ray, fue por eso que trate de acercarme a el, se aceptar cuando pierdo un batalla, y también se perder en el amor, aunque adore a Ray con todo mi corazón, se que tu lo amas mas, eso es lo que quería decirte-luego me miro fijamente.

-yo, lamento haberte ignorado en Japón, creo que estaba celosa- le confesé

-no importa, yo te hice lo mismo durante semanas- me dijo ella mirando al piso –también lo lamento – culmino.

-yo, tengo que hablar con alguien, nos veremos luego- me dijo mientras se terminaba de cambiar y se cepillaba un poco su rojo cabello.

-si, yo me iré a bañar –le dije y tome mis cosas para meterme al cuarto de baño, dond permanecí unos 15 o 20 minutos.

Cuando Salí del baño vi a Ray sentado en la cama esperando a que yo saliese del baño para entrar el de una buena vez.

-lamento si tuviste que esperar demasiado-me disculpe.

-no espere mucho en realidad, y creo que me debes una respuesta.-luego sonrío cordialmente.

-OH, en serio-dije yo y me acerque y lo bese con suavidad. -¿eso cuenta como un "si"?-me pregunto.

-si-dije yo y luego le sonreí mientras el entraba al baño con su toalla.

Mientras el estaba dentro yo busque entre mis maletas algo bonito para ponerme, no tenia idea de donde se había metido salima, pero no me importaba.

Elegí un TOP negro con detalles fucsias, una minifalda también negra y con detalles de igual forma y color que los del TOP, unas sandalias de taco medio de color negro con cintas rosadas que se ataban hasta un poco mas abajo que las rodillas, tenia el cabello atado con un listón negro con flores de cerezo y un maquillaje sencillo, un delineador negro suave y un color rosado pálido en mis ojos, descontando el brillo labial y las alhajas que consistían en un collar de rodocrosita, pulseras de plata y aros del mismo material.

No era lo que yo solía usar, me veía totalmente diferente de cómo solía verme, me veía mas linda, mas … femenina, mas… mujer.

Me puse un poco de perfume de jazmines y listo, ya estaba perfecta para la fiesta de inauguración, sencillamente mis amigas habían tenido mucha razón, no debí auto criticarme si en realidad no era tan fea, con algún que otro toque parecía otra persona, pero interiormente seguía siendo Mariah.

Escuche unos toques en la puerta así que abrí, era mi hermano Miriam hilary y julia, una rara combinación supongo.

-¿sucede algo?-pregunte yo inocentemente

-si, 1º ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Mariah?, 2º ¿Dónde esta Ray?, y 3º ¿desde cuando sales con Ray?.

-1º soy Mariah, 2º se esta bañando, 3º oficialmente hace 15 minutos- dije yo y luego reí.

- hasta que me hiciste caso- me dijo Mariam.

-te ves muy bien – me dijo hilary guiñándome un ojo.

-hm, demasiado bien –me dijo lee con su cara de hermano celoso.

-no seas tan molesto, se ve bien, ella ya tiene 16, no es una nenita y para comprobarlo solo la tienes que mirar- dijo julia asiéndome girar sobre mi misma.

-si alguien te toca, no me interesa que sea Ray, lo mato- dijo lee otra vez con su cara de hermanito celoso.

-tranquilo, se cuidarme- le respondí yo.-¿pero a que vinieron?-insistí yo.

-a cierto, entre tus compras puse un listón verde esmeralda con detalles de verde mas oscuro, hace conjunto con mi ropa y me lo iba a poner hoy, me olvide de sacarlo de entre tus cosas y solo vine a rescatarlo- dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

-yo vine a ver como estabas-dijo hilary con una sonrisa dulce

-yo solo estaba acompañando a Miriam-respondió julia.

-y yo vine a decirle a salima algo de parte de Kane- me dijo mi hermano mientras buscaba dentro del cuarto.

-salima salio cuando yo me estaba bañando lee, búscala abajo- le indique.

-bien-dijo lee quien ya estaba vestido para la fiesta que duraría bastante tiempo, pues empezaba en media hora mas o menos minutos y terminaría en el alba, y salio del cuarto dejándonos a mi y a mis amigas a solas.

Hice pasar a mis amigas y estas se sentaron en unos sillones cercanos, yo fui hasta mi maleta y luego de buscar un poco entre mis recientes compras encontré el listón de Miriam, era realmente hermoso y por lo visto era parte de su conjunto.

Recién entonces me tome el trabajo de ojear a mis mejores amigas.

Hilary tenia un delineado perfecto, y un tono de sombras azules y blancas en sus ojos, sus labios tenían un brillo labial rosado pastel, llevaba un TOP azul oscuro con el ligero escote, una falda que le llagaba poco mas arriba de las rodillas, unas sandalias azules muy lindas y su ahora largo cabello marrón estaba suelto y unos bucles salían a la vista, su cabello era retenido por una diadema también azulada con brillos, estaba hermosa, o mas de lo normal.

Julia traía puesto unos pantalones de vestir rojos muy ceñido, un corsé blanco con detalles rojizos, unas sandalias con los mismos detalles que del corsé y un maquillaje bastante sencillo, sus ojos tenían sobras blancas degradadas a rojos, un brillo labial carmín y su cabello ahora enrulado caía sin retención alguna sobre su espalda y hombros.

Mariam estaba levemente maquillada, tenia su usual delineador negro, una sombra verdosa clara que resaltaba sus ojos, y un brillo labial cristalino, un cierto rubor, y llevaba puesto un vestido ajustado y cortó, le llegaba a unos 5 o 6 dedos sobre las rodillas, tenia unas sandalias del mismo tono verdoso que el del vestido y eran de taco medio, esto ultimo me pareció raro ya que ella solía usar tacos altos.

-Miriam, ¿Por qué llevas tacos medios-?le pregunte intrigada, parecía que era la primera en notarlo.

-jeje, verán, cuando uso tacos altos, soy apenas mas alta que el, y eso a Max no le agrada, por eso no uso tacos altos, es que el se enfada y es tan cómico…jeje- Miriam empezó a reír recordando el berrinche que Max le había hecho hace unas horas.

-yo nunca me había percatado de que con tacos eras mas alta que Max- dijo hilary.

-la verdad yo tampoco – exprese yo.

-pues yo si, pero es muy poca, con suerte son 3 centímetros- dijo julia, ella era muy observadora.

-aunque sea poco, a los hombres nos gusta ser mas altos que nuestras novias, supongo que es un defecto de los varones creo yo- reconocí la dulce y comprensiva vos de Ray.

-¡Ray!-dijimos todas a unísono.

-si, a quien esperaban, ¿a Brad Pitt?-dijo el riendo.

Ray ya se había vestido estando dentro del baño, creo que nos debió haber escuchado, tenia un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa negra sin corbata, y tenia el pelo húmedo y suelto, aun no se había hecho su característica cola de caballo.

Se veía realmente guapísimo, ¿Dónde hay una cámara de fotos cuando una la necesita?

Pov Ray

Menos mal que me cambien de ropa en el baño, estaban todas aquí, y todas se ven muy bonitas, ¿Cuánto tiempo les abra costado arreglarse?

Estaba Mariam, julia, hilary y…

-¿Ma...Mariah?-dije yo incrédulo

-¿Qué sucede Ray?-me contesto.

No podía sacarle la mirada por mas que lo intentase, se veía realmente bien, no me había percatado de que ella se hubiese convertido en lo que ahora mis ojos podían apreciar, lo malo de eso es que estoy enfrente de cuatro chicas y no puedo dejar de observarla, mis ojos se niegan a buscar otro rumbo.

-bueno, nosotras nos vamos, nos veremos luego Ray- dijeron las chica a coro y se retiraron tan rápido como un relámpago ilumina el cielo.

Tuve que obligar a mis ojos a mirar el espejo que tenia enfrente, no me había acomodado el pelo, bueno, eso suele pasar cuando tienes a Mariah enfrente y tu mente se pone en blanco.

Mariah se paro a mi lado y tomo un peine.-siéntate, yo te peinare-me dijo indicándome la cama

Me senté con las piernas y brazos cruzados, Mariah se sentó detrás de mi y con una suavidad única empezó a peinar mi cabello, estuvo asiéndolo hasta que logro desenredarlo, los muchachos teñían razón, se siente bien que una chica te acaricie el pelo, es relajante, si fuese un gato estaría ronroneando.

Luego tomo una venda y empezó a envolver mi pelo, ¿adonde les enseñaban a acariciar el cabello de esa forma tan relajante?

Cerré mis ojos ante el tacto, ella causaba esa acción en mi, me hacia cerrar los ojos y soñar, soñar con ella, era tan sencillo hablar con ella y muy difícil mirarla sin sonrojarme.

Ella termino su trabajo y se paro.- ¡listo Ray!- me dijo sonriéndome como solo ella sabe hacerlo, algunas veces pienso en como no me di cuenta de que me amaba si me lo demostraba siempre y con gran facilidad, no era muy celosa, pero si lo suficiente para demostrarme que le importo, no es ambiciosa, ella siempre esta bien con lo que tiene y afronta los problemas con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, es muy bonita, a pesar de su belleza ella no es vanidosa, algunas veces no importa cuan bella sea una mujer, si es demasiado vanidosa nadie la podría soportar, es piadosa, es dulce, es amable, es tierna, es maternal, es protectora, es considerada, es sencillamente perfecta.

Mariah jamás en su vida fue mala, al contrario, era realmente buena, siempre tratando de mejorar y superarse a si misma y no de superar a los demás, ella era capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad a costa de la nuestra, eran contadas las chicas como Mariah, y yo tuve mucha suerte pues se fijo en mi habiendo tantos chicos, recordemos que fans no le faltan, ella es muy popular entre los muchachos y varios de ellos matarían por la mitad de cariño que ella me tiene a mi, por tener algunos de los recuerdos que compartimos yo y Mariah, cuando fui yo quien le enseño a manejar el Bey Blade, cuando me acompañaba a entrenar, ahora que lo pienso ella siempre estuvo allí, detrás de mi dándome ánimos y alentándome a seguir aunque fuera sin ella… es realmente buena.

-Ray… ¡RAY!-Mariah me saco de lo profundo de mis pensamientos.

-eh, ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte

-lamento despertarte de tu mundo de en sueños, pero la fiesta empieza… ¡ya empezó!- dijo ella casi en un grito.

-entonces bajemos- dije yo sonriente y ella me tomo por el brazo, bajamos con tranquilidad cuando llegamos me di cuenta de que mi novia tenia razón, la fiesta tenia rato de haber empezado.

La gente estaba bailando alegremente, algunas personas permanecían sentadas conversando o bebiendo, otros se quedaban viendo como la gente bailaba, como siempre Daichi y tyson comían, hilary conversaba con Kay, o mas bien Kay la escuchaba, julia trataba de hacer bailar a tala, pero el se oponía diciendo que no le gustaba bailar, Miriam a quien le encantaba bailar no tuvo ni siquiera que preguntar si Max quería bailar pues su novio la llevo a la pista de baile antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna.

Yo por mi parte saque a bailar a Mariah quien se veía gloriosa, yo adoro esa sonrisa, una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia, venia a mi corazón al verla sonreír, es una de esas cosas que cuestan explicar con palabras, es mucho más sencillo sentirlas, y cuando la tenía a mi lado lo sentía intensamente.

Bailamos hasta las tres de la madrugada, a pesar de la hora la gente estaba muy animada, pero algo no me gustaba para nada, y era que una gran cantidad de muchachos miraban de una forma pervertida a MI Mariah, eso era intolerable, y parecía incomodar a mi novia como a cualquier chica lo hubiera hecho.

Sabia que el hecho de que las personas la mirasen de una forma poco santa no le agradaba nada a Mariah, tenia que sacarla de allí, pero sin que nadie se diese cuenta, le envíe una mirada cómplice a Mariam que bailaba a nuestro lado junto con Max, ella se acerco al oído de su novio y le susurro algo que alcance a entender.

-hagamos de distracción ¿si?, te lo compensare te lo juro- dijo Miriam en un susurro que gracias a la música mi hermosa Mariah no alcanzo a escuchar.

-¡IE!-grito Miriam

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Max guiñándome un ojo

-yo…-le contesto Mariah y callo sentada al suelo, no termine de apreciar la actuación de mis amigos pues apresuradamente tome a Mariah del brazo y la saque al jardín, creo que Kay nos vio, pero no dirá nada.

Cuando estuvimos afuera mire a Mariah, bajo la luz de la luna se veía aun mejor, parecía cansada, pero de igual forma muy hermosa.

-Ray…tengo algo…de sed- me dijo ella.

-vayámonos de aquí, no creo que nadie se de cuenta, y tenemos hasta las 6 para volver, demos una vuelta, aun no hemos explorado nada.-le propuse yo.

-porque no- me respondió mientras me tomaba otra vez del brazo.

Luego de caminar un largo rato encontramos un parque de gran tamaño, que debido a las horas que eran, estaba totalmente desolado, era una lastima, pues era hermosa la vista que tenían

Había una gran colina y bajo de esta había un lago. Yo pensé que seria un lindo lugar para sentarnos, pero recordé que Mariah tenía sed, era verano y hacia bastante calor aunque fuera de madrugada, junto con Mariah compramos varias latas de gaseosa y algo de comida, fuimos a la colina y nos sentamos.

Debo admitir que la vista era perfecta…y tenía buena compañía.

.

Pov Mariah

Ray había elegido un lugar muy hermoso donde pasar el rato, el compro unas gaseosas y algo de comida, eso fue muy considerado de su parte, consideración, esa palabra lo describía muy bien, pero había muchas que lo describiese, y yo en mi mete las enumerada, lindo, considerado, amable, pensativo, adorable, tranquilo, dulce, apacible, guapo y una en especial "perfecto".

Ray y yo estábamos sentados hablando como siempre lo hacíamos, el momento era íntimo y sencillo, nadie más estaba allí, de eso me cerciore, teníamos una vista increíble y el ambiente era bueno.

En medio de la conversación nos fuimos acabando la comida y la bebida, pero no nos importo, el viaje había sido largo, y no habíamos tenido tiempo para descansar, quizás era por eso que Ray parecía tan cansado, en un momento cerro sus ojos como lo hacia para pensar, yo me coloque detrás de el sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿estas cansado Ray?-pregunte yo, pero la respuesta se me hacia obvia.

-si un poco no te- yo no lo deje terminar su respuesta, pues con mis manos tome su cabeza y la puse sobre mis piernas.

-entonces descansa un poco-le dije yo sonriéndole.

-si- dijo el medio sonrojado.

El estaba acostado sobre la fresca hierba y su cabeza estaba sobre la piel de mis piernas, no pude resistirme a la tentación y con suavidad empecé a acariciar su pelo, esta era nuestra primera cita a solas, no se bien cuando podremos volver a salir a solas, a escaparnos de la realidad, solo se que me gusta esta sensación, la de su cabello entre mis dedos, la de su cuerpo junto al mío, su sencilla presencia me es agradable.

-------***-------

Bueno, aquí terminara mi relato por ahora, tengo que ir ha entrenar, créanme que me encantaría seguir contándoles historias pero debo ir, voy mas para ver a mi adorado kou que para entrenar, aps, no les dije quien es el, Kou Hiwatari es hijo del Señor Kay y de la señota hilary, Kau es tan lindo, y tiene una hermana llamada juliet que tiene mi edad, ¿ya mencione que kou es guapísimo?

---------------------------------fin del capitulo.------------------------

Gracias por leer, repito que esta historia se la dedico a mi súper amiga kamish

Chau y dejen comentarios.

.


	3. el compromiso

El compromiso

Bueno, pasare a decirles que los años corren y que lo que paso con mis progenitores en ese tiempo fueron peleas reconciliaciones, torneos de Bey Blade, amistad y muchas otras cosas.

Yo me salteare todo eso para que la historia no sea tan larga, esta vez les contare sobre el compromiso de mis padres, en otras palabras, como fue que mi padre le pidió matrimonio a mi madre.

Creo que es justo y necesario especificarles que en ese momento mis padres tenía 25 años, mi padre era técnico en agricultura, ganadería y minería, mientras que mi madre era medica, pero nunca ejerció la profesión, ya que mientras tanto estudiaba para ser maestra jardinera, esa ultima fue su profesión actual.

Esta vez creo que empezare narrando desde el punto de vista de papa, bueno es mejor que empiece.

Pov Ray

_-¿Cómo debo preguntárselo?,¿aceptar__a?,¿Qué tal si se niega y se va?- _esos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente mientras estaba terminando de organizar las cosas y de poner la mesa.

Lo había decidido, quería que Mariah fuera siempre mía, que fuera solo y únicamente mía como siempre fue, por eso es que desde hace unos meses había estado hablándole del matrimonio de otras personas y veía como ella se animaba y le faltaba muy poco para que empezara a saltar.

Esta es una de las pocas veces que he sentido temor, o inseguridad. Amaba a Mariah con todo el corazón, y se que ella me ama a mi, pero no estoy seguro de que ella acepte casarse conmigo, quizás deba esperar, desconozco si ella esta preparada para eso, ella es muy independiente y ambos vivimos solos en apartamentos diferentes por integridad propia.

Mariah se había convertido en una hermosa mujer a la cual le llevo unos cuantos meses, cuando éramos niños siempre estaba pensando que ella era mas niña que yo y estaba mal que me gustase, pero con la medida del tiempo mi mente maduro y logro entender que a mi edad, unos meses no cuentan demasiado, existen parejas que se llevan mas o menos 10 años y nadie habla mal de ellos, para el amor no hay edad, a cierta edad. Creo que a ese dicho lo dejaron incompleto.

Hace unas semanas compre en hermoso anillo que esta noche planeaba fuese el sello de nuestro amor.

_Flash back_

Hace algunas semanas me decidí a pedirle compromiso, y me dirigí a la joyería del centro de la ciudad de Tokio en la cual mecido.

Estuve más de media hora eligiendo el anillo que le daría a mi novia. Luego de mirar y mirar la vidriera, me cruce con los recién cazados Miriam y Max.

La joven me miraba sospechosamente y Max solo sonreía mientras su esposa mandaba miradas acecinas a las mujeres que osaban tan solo pensar en el o avanzar y chocar con el disimuladamente.

- ¿Qué haces tu por aquí?- pregunto Miriam con un tono firme de vos.

- ¿yo?, solo estaba comprando un reloj – respondí, admito que no se mentir muy bien, pero las palabras sonaron mejor de lo que pensé.

-aja, y todos esos anillos sobre el mostrador – interrogo Max como quien no se cree el cuento.

- bueno…yo- _piensa rápido Ray_- es un regalo para Mariah, es que cumplimos otro año como pareja- _mentiroso, en realidad no tengo por que ocultárselos, Miriam es muy rápida y Max sabe cuando miento_- detestaba que me conocieran tan bien.

- con que era eso, suerte nosotros nos vamos a comprar algunos víveres.-dijo Max tomando el brazo de su esposa.

Parecía que aunque Max fuera casado, las mujeres igualmente lo perseguían, y a Miriam tampoco le agradaba aquello, pero no era culpa de Max.

Pareció que Miriam se trago mi mentira, pero con las mujeres como ella nunca se sabe. Parecen ingenuas y para nada lo son, pueden simular un llanto y una sonrisa perfectamente. Además, ella era actriz y tenia experiencia en esto de actuación y mentiras.

Al final termine por elegir un anillo de plata con una piedra llamada rodocrosita rodeada de diamantes satisfecho por mi compra volví a casa.

_Fin del flash back_

Había preparado una cena para ambos en mi departamento, a ella le encantaba salir afuera a comer tal y como lo hacemos la gran mayoría de los días sábados. Pero de vez en cuanto nos turnamos para comer uno en la casa del otro, y para mi buena fortuna, esta vez me toca a mi. No es que me desagrade la comida de Mariah, en realidad me encantaba, pero mi fortuna era la de tener la ocasión perfecta para pedirle matrimonio, en realidad tengo nervios, pero se que los superare y al final, esto terminara bien.

Creo que he terminado con todo lo necesario y el reloj avanza despiadadamente. La mesa esta puesta, la comida hecha, la música sonando, el anillo en mi bolsillo y mi amada en la puerta.

He abierto la puerta y quede pasmado al verla, mas linda que de costumbre. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosado oscuro muy ajustado, unas sandalias negras y su largo pelo rosado tenia suaves ondulaciones y bucles en su terminación.

Pov Mariah.

Me arregle como lo creía correcto, esta noche era turno de Ray el preparar la cena, y a pesar de las dudas que tenia en mi mente fui muy puntual, al principio dude si tocar o no la puerta, era entupido, pues Ray vivía allí desde hace casi 4 años y ella iba muy seguido, de vez en cuando ella le preparaba el almuerzo, pues tenia llave de u casa y el de la mía, pero aunque le llevaba conmigo, decidí tocar la puerta.

_Tok…tok…tok_

Sentí como los pasos se acercaban y luego se abrió la puerta. Luego apareció la perfecta figura de mi Ray. Me saludo como solía hacerlo y me izo pasar, parecía algo raro, como si estuviera indeciso.

-¿Ray, no me dirás que olvidaste la cena de hoy?- le pregunte, pero no parecía ser esa la razón, pues estaba vestido correctamente y la mesa estaba excelentemente puesta.

-claro que no, en seguida la sirvo- dijo el, pero yo lo detuve y lo obligue a sentarse a la mesa.

Yo sabia que algo no estaba del todo bien en el, por lo menos le daría un momento y yo serviría la comida.

-lo are yo entonces- dije depositando suavemente mis labios contra los suyos.

Cuando termine de servir la mesa, la bendije como me era costumbre, pero Ray parecía ido, como si solo su cuerpo estuviera conmigo.

Quizás yo supiera la razón y no la recordase, entonces, aprovechando su silencio trate de recordar si hubiese hecho algo para molestarlo de es forma. Pero en vez de ello solo recordé mi encuentro casual con Miriam en el supermercado.

_Flash back_

Entre en el supermercado de la zona para ir a comprar las cosas que iba a necesitar para la semana. Me encontraba repasando la lista de cosas a comprar cuando accidentalmente choque con alguien.

-perdone...me- no me había dado cuenta de que había chocado contra una de mis mejores amigas.

-¡Mariah!-dijo ella mientras me abrazaba.

-Miriam cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Cuándo regresaron de su luna de miel?- pregunte yo luego de escaparme de sus brazos.

- Volvimos ayer de noche, pero no les avisamos porque estábamos amueblando la casa y bueno, hoy salimos a desayunar porque se nos había olvidado hacer las compras-

-¿y como les fue?-la interrogue.

-muy bien, exceptuando que la recepcionista trato de seducir a Max ¬¬ -se quejo mi amiga.

-suele pasar, ja ja- me largue a reír.

-la historia de mi vida desde los 16- dijo Max que venia con una bolsa de carne y la depositaba en el carrito-¿Qué mas falta?-pregunto observando su lista de compra. –Veamos… queso-dijo y luego se fue en su búsqueda.

-Mariah, ¿Cuándo cumplen otro año como pareja con Ray?- me pregunto medio pensativa.

-eso fue como hace cuatro meses atrás, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le respondí

-entonces no era mi imaginación.-dijo mas para ella

- ¿ire? –dije yo ("ire" expresión japonesa de confusión).

-antes de venir aquí, pasamos por una joyería, allí estaba Ray viendo ANILLOS, el nos dijo que era por su aniversario, pero yo creo que en realidad… bueno es solo una hipótesis mía pero – la interrumpí

-puedes decirlo ya, me desespero- dije yo mientras tomaba algunas latas de los estantes.

-bien,..creo que Ray te va a pedir matrimonio-

-¿QUEEE? –dije yo casi gritando

-bueno, el estaba mirando anillos muy lindos y caros, y tu me has dicho que te lo ha mencionado un par de veces, pero con otros ejemplos… ¿Dónde tienes metidita esa cabeza pelirosada?-me explico

-yo…no lo puedo creer..!estoy feliz!-me puse a saltar aunque las personas me mirasen raro.

-pero es solo una suposición, no te alteres ni alegres aun, quizás estoy malinterpretando las cosas.-me dijo, luego se fue caminando firmemente a defender a SU marido de la cajera del supermercado.

_Fin del flash back_

Quizás Miriam estuviese equivocada o quizás no… creo que me quedo con la opción dos.

-Mariah… lamento mi comportamiento de ahora, no te preocupes por mi- me dijo el sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-como quieres que no me preocupe, estabas extraño, lindo, pero extraño.- reí

El solo sonrío y levanto la mesa mientras hacíamos uno que otro comentario casi sin sentido, pero que nos hacían reír

Pov Ray

No se porque daba tantas vueltas al asunto, solo era una pegunta. Una pregunta que decidiría mi futuro, ¡no debía tomarla a la ligera!

Mariah parecía estar preocupada por mi, yo había planeado decírselo mientras cenábamos pero me falto valor o las palabras.

-que tal si vamos a dar un paseo ¿quieres?- le pregunte, sabia que ella amaba los paseos nocturnos.

-claro que si, parece que ya volviste a la normalidad- me sonrío.

-entonces vamos- dije al tiempo que abría la puerta para salir.

Ella salio y yo después de ella como es debido.

Vivíamos cerca de una playa muy hermosa, fuimos hasta ella y empezamos a caminar por la orilla mientras que Mariah cantaba una hermosa canción.

Pasaron los minuto y nos sentamos en la orilla, estábamos bastante lejos de la ciudad.

_Ahora o nunca_ – pensé yo.

-Mariah…-hable

-¿si, Ray?-

-oye…sabes que te amo ¿verdad?-

-por eso era tanto lío, claro que se que me amas tanto como yo a ti-

-entonces que me dices si..-

-¿si que, Ray?-

- si te pido que te cases conmigo-

Mariah sonrío tiernamente luego se acerco y me abrazo.

-desde luego que acepto – respondió ella.

Fin


	4. el casmiento

El casamiento

Buen, aquí estoy nuevamente, esta vez voy a relatarles el casamiento de mis progenitores. Bueno, creo que empezare a contarles desde el punto de vista de mi padre, bueno, creo que es mejor empezar.

Pov Ray

-_Llego el día, he esperado por el casi tres meses, no se quien estará mas ansioso, ella o yo, no he visto a mi hermosa Mariah desde ayer, y hilary Miriam y julia insistían en que no debíamos vernos el día del casamiento ni el anterior a este, además he tenido que aceptar la tradición de no ver el vestido, y eso en realidad mucho no me preocupa porque a mi futura esposa todo lo que se prueba le queda bien._- pensé yo mientras me ajustaba mi corbata.

Todo había sido preparado, la iglesia había sido decorada a la española, cortesía de Miriam, el local de la fiesta era inmenso y no había costado ni la mitad de su precio normal, esto fue cortesía del buen trato e influencia de Miriam y Kay, la música, la comida y todo lo demás ya estaban preparados, solo faltaba lo mas importante, la ceremonia.

Mariah había insistido en que todos fueran a nuestro casamiento, y bueno, a ella no solo le bastan las invitaciones, si no que telefoneo, encargo y pago un avión para trasladar a sus amigas del pueblo para que estuvieran presentes. Gasto una parte de sus ahorros para pagar esos detallitos, no tengo idea alguna de cuanto dinero tenemos ahorrado si aun con todo esto no se han terminado.

Mi futura esposa no me ha permitido ni a mi ni a ninguno de mis amigos la información sobre su madrina ni sus damas de honor.

Parece que las mujeres se agrupan para no rebelar secretos, pues ni siquiera Kay le ha logrado sacar a hilary, su esposa, quien será la madrina, y Max tampoco logro hacer que su esposa le dijera la verdad por mas que sus mentiras fueran realmente convincentes, el sabia que le ocultaba algo.

No es que me preocupe la decisión de Mariah, pues se que ella piensa bien las cosas antes de decidir, y solo quiere darme una sorpresa.

La hora se acerca y como siempre la futura esposa aun no ha llegado, ¿Por qué las novias llegaran tarde a sus propias bodas siempre?

Pov Mariah

-hilary, ¿aun no estoy lista?¿queda algo mas?- le pregunte preocupada a hilary.

-tranquila, ya termino, ahora cierra tus ojos- me dijo mientras trataba de aplicarme los últimos detalles de sombras en mis parpados.

-"a perfección toma tiempo, y tu boda debe ser perfecta", ¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste el día de mi boda Mariah?- me reprochó Miriam mientras yo recordaba su mejor día…

Flash back.

- vamos, me quiero casar ¡ya!- dijo impaciente mi mejor amiga mientras trataba de arreglar el escote de su vestido.

-tranquilízate, "la perfección toma tiempo"- dije y le aplique un poco mas de purpurina en su cabello.

-pero… no puedo evitar estar ansiosa… ya veras tu, el día de tu casamiento- me dijo.

- tu boda debe ser perfecta, tal y como la soñaste, pero todo a su tiempo- le respondí

-esperas o tus damas de honor desertan…- amenazo julia

-lo que me faltaba, una madrina fugitiva ¬¬ - bromeo Miriam.

-bueno, no creo que sea culpa de hilary que el vestido tenga demasiado escote – dijo julia.

-el vestido no tiene mucho escote, Miriam tiene mucho busto – declaro hilary.

-lo siento- dijo Miriam y río abiertamente.- siempre lo tome como un problema - siguió riendo

-bueno, ya esta- dijo emocionada hilary mientras caminaba y abría la puerta de su casa y se veía la limusina. – Las novias primero- bromeo ella y dejo pasar a Miriam.

Fin del flash back

-y al final ya se lo que se siente…-dije yo

-ahora, levántate, tu tienes el mismo problema que yo con los vestidos.-Miriam suspiro y levanto el corsé de mi impecable vestido blanco.

-si…no esperes que me disculpe por ello- dije en forma de burla pues se que Miriam siempre tubo problemas por ser tan voluptuosa.

-bueno, creo que estas lista…- dijo hilary que desde tiempo ya, hacia de pintadora.

-¡gracias al cielo!-exclame yo mientras trataba de alcanzar el ansiado picaporte de la puerta de mi departamento.

-¿no olvidas algo?- me recordó mi madrina.

-¿eh?- me pregunte, mientras mentalmente trataba de pensar que me olvidaba…

vestido… ya esta

velo… ya esta

zapatos… ya esta

maquillaje… ya esta

peinado… ya esta

purpurina… ya esta

ligas…ya esta

ramo de jazmines…ya, no esperen un segundo…

- ¡el ramo! – grite

- exacto - dijo Miriam mientras me lo alcanzaba.

- eres la mejor madrina del mundo… exceptuando a julia y a mi, claro esta- le respondí yo mientras la abrazaba.

- bueno, rápido que la limusina lleva afuera mas de diez minutos- me apresuro la primera en casarse del cuarteto.

-julia, tranquilízate, tu ya te casaste…- dijo hilary mientras me acompañaba a el transporte.

Pov ray.

¿ será que todas las mujeres se tardan tanto..?- pregunto mas para si mismo mi padrino.

Tranquilízate Kay, debería ser yo el que se ponga Así-

No estoy nervioso, solo que me exaspera que las mujeres sean tan…-

¿femeninas?- pregunto mitsuki, la esposa de tyson.

Yo iba a decir "tardías" pero creo que tu las autodefinirlas mejor- le respondió Kay.

Los minutos pasaban y yo pensaba que Mariah había huido o algo así, porque ella no era de tardarse tanto, fue entonces cuando sentí la marcha nupcial y me voltee para ver a Mariah avanzar suavemente por el pasillo de la iglesia.

Parecía aun más hermosa con ese elegante vestido color blanco brillante, y el perfecto ramo que sostenía en sus delicadas manos.

Pasaron los minutos y en padre dio comienzo a la misa, no escuche lo que el padre decía, solo miraba a Mariah quien parecía estar realmente atenta a lo que el padre estaba diciendo, me pase casi todo el tiempo mirándola, hasta que ella se percato de mi acción y me devolvió la mirada mas dulce que recibí en mi vida.

Desperté del trance cuando el padre me pregunto si aceptaba a Mariah como mi esposa – si- dije yo firmemente, se me pusieron los pelos de punta cuando el párroco se lo pregunto a Mariah, ella me miro con dulzura y dio mi misma respuesta, luego el padre llamo a nuestros padrinos quienes Traian los anillos, coloque a Mariah su sortija y ella me coloco la mía, luego de eso el padre dijo las palabras que hace tanto tiempo ansiaba, "los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia", bese a Mariah tiernamente y se escucho el "ayyyy" en signo de ternura por parte de los invitados.

Subimos a la limusina camino a la fiesta, y no pude evitar sonreírle a mi esposa cuando pronuncie "señora Mariah Kon, hora de irnos"

Y como lo había hecho toda la noche, sonrío

Termine el capitulo

Ya se que no actualice en mucho rato, pero no fue por mala, sino porque estaba de vacaciones y una hora del ciber costaba 5 pesos, bueno por ahora estoy en casa y espero estarlo por mucho tiempo, espero que les guste y si tienen dudas o comentarios, déjenme un comentario o envíenme un correo a l a _ s o f y s h o t m a i l . c o m.


	5. la noticia

**Las historias de mis padres**

**Capitulo:**** "**_**la noticia**_**"**

Bueno, para que hablar del tiempo que mis padres pasaron juntos sin muchas novedades, les diré que para esta época, ambos se habían mudado nuevamente a china, su pueblo natal. Gracias a Ray el pueblo ahora se había convertido en un exportador y la gente se mudaba para allí, cuando la población creció, se empezaron ha hacer escuelas y centros públicos, y poco a poco el pueblo fue avanzando.

Esta historia la contare como es debido, o sea desde la perspectiva de mi madre.

**Pov ****Mariah**

Me encontraba cocinando como lo hacia siempre, pelar papas, trozarlas, molerlas, etc.

Sentía que algo me faltaba, o que me olvidaba de algo y ya tenia esa sensación hace algunos días, pero todo estaba bien, le di vueltas a mi casa buscando el objeto de mi preocupación, pero no lo encontré.

Ray dice que en algún momento me daré cuenta de lo que me falta y si fuera realmente grave, ya nos habríamos enterado que era lo que me faltaba.

Me corte la yema del dedo con el cuchillo mientras cortaba la carne por andar fantaseando o tener la cabeza en otro lado.

Resignada me dirigí al baño a lavar la herida y a ponerme una bandita, abrí el grifo y limpie las gotas de sangre que salía de mi dedo índice, luego busque en los estantes las banditas que siempre suelo tener, pero al no encontrarlas donde las deje, busque en el estante de arriba, pero en ves de encontrar las banditas encontré toallitas femeninas, entonces fue cuando me callo la ficha por así decirlo.

Sin darle importancia a mi minima herida corrí a buscar mi celular, revise la fecha y note que se suponía que hace mas de una semana y media que debía haberme indispuesto y eso jamás sucedió, yo en mi vida, jamás un periodo vino tardíamente, nunca.

Entonces me quedaban tres opciones, estaba embarazada, mi periodo se atraso por primera ves, o caí en la menopausia temprana.

La tercera opción era la peor, me quedaba con las dos primeras.

Tenía que asegurarme de estar en lo correcto, pero no era el momento adecuado, nuevamente volví a la cocina y termine mi labor, faltaban escasos minutos para que Ray volviera a casa, puse la mesa y serví la comida, luego prepare el jugo y lo puse sobre la mesa en el instante en que mi esposo entraba a la casa.

-¡ya vine, Mariah!- me dijo.

-¡la comida esta lista!-le respondí.

Me senté en la mesa y junto con Ray bendecimos la mesa para luego comer los alimentos. Recibí halagos de su parte por mi comida, no se bien porque pero me sonrojo cuando lo hace, estamos casados hace algunos meses, somos pareja desde hace años y aun así me sonrojo por sus halagos.

Luego de la comida levante la mesa y fregué los platos sucios. Ray me dijo que se iba a ir a casa de lee y meilin, su esposa, ya que se iban a reunir todos a jugar póker.

Ya que ellos necesitaban su tiempo viril, sus esposas, nosotras, nos reuniríamos en la casa que julia y tala habían alquilado.

Ray se despidió de mí con un tierno beso y salio rumbo a casa de su cuñado. Yo también debía irme, pero nosotras en ves de jugar póker, conversaremos y picaremos alguna que otra cosa. A mi me tocaba llevar algún postre, me había decidido por pastel de fresa, el cual coloque en un recipiente para llevarlo.

Me arregle un poco, cargue mi bolso al hombro asegurándome de llevar conmigo el celular y el pastel, me voltee para tomar las llaves de la casa que casi me olvidaba y cerré la casa con llave.

Me subí al auto con gran tranquilidad puse el pastel en el asiento del acompañante junto a mi cartera rosada, o una de ellas, y rescate las llaves del auto blanco platinado al que me había acostumbrado a conducir. El auto arranco sin problemas, y el sonido del motor parecía un suave ronroneo, el camino a la casa de los Ivanov no era muy largo así que llegue en unos 15 minutos.

Cuando llegue las chicas me estaban esperando, julia, Miriam, Hilary y Mitsuki, la casa era bastante amplia, una de las mas grandes del lugar, era de dos pisos y su exterior estaba recubiertos por ladrillos decorativos, la imponente puerta de madera era lo primero en llamar la atención.

-Mariah, que bueno que llegaste- me saludo la siempre cordial mitsuki.

-si, gracias- dije yo mientras le daba el pastel a julia.

-vamos para atrás, esta todo listo-dijo la dueña de casa mientras nos guiaba al jardín.

El patio de atrás era aun mas llamativo que el frete, era inmenso y de verdes pastos, llenos de flores como margaritas, flores del pájaro, jazmines y otras tantas que no tuve tiempo de reconocer, también había una mesa redonda como esas de los bares, pero esta era de piedra blanca y tenia cinco sillas a juego, sobre ella estaban preparadas cinco tasas de café en tasas de porcelana pintada, la mesa donde nos dirigíamos se encontraba bajo un imponente roble que nos aseguraba una excelente sombra.

-¿saben por que las he citado?- pregunto julia.

-la verdad, no- respondimos al unísono.

-bueno, yo fui la que les propuso a los muchacho los de salir a jugar a las cartas, y lo hice para hablar con ustedes y meditarlo sin la presencia de el…- nos explico

-¿de que se trata?- fue la pregunta que formulo Hilary mientras mecía suavemente a su bebe.

Instintivamente me lleve las manos a mi vientre y lo abrase, parece que julia confundió mi gesto con una respuesta pues me asintió.

-¿¡estas embarazada!?- pregunto Miriam mientras ella, a quien ya se le notaban su mes meses de embarazo, se le estampo en la cara una sonrisa.

-si, había ido camino a la farmacia a comprar el test de embarazo, pero ya no era del todo necesario, pues recién a los dos meses me di cuenta de que no llegaba mi periodo y ya había comprado el test.- relato la de pelo bicolor.

-yo…-dude en decirlo.

-¿si?-pregunto mitsuki a quien le faltaban solo días para dar a luz.

-creo que nos hemos turnado- dije yo- para tener hijos- termine la oración

-la única que faltaría serias tu, ¿no es cierto?-me pregunto.

-yo no estaría tan segura- conteste dejando a tres mujeres atónitas.

-ten, confírmalo- me dijo julia con una sonrisa pegada en su luminoso rostro mientras me extendía el test que tenia en su cartera.

-pero yo…- no pude protestar pues julia ya me estaba empujando al baño.

Cuando salí del baño, le extendí el test a Miriam quien era la más próxima a mi anatomía.

-no tuve el valor para ver- dije yo explicando mi acción.

-dio positivo, ¡FELICIDADES!, me gritaron las allí presentes.

Sin querer habían perturbado el sueño del primogénito le la familia hiwatari.

-¡kou!- dijo la madre del niño mientras lo tomaba cariñosamente en sus tibios brazos, reconfortando nuevamente al somnoliento bebe.

El pequeño kou hiwatari, era idéntico a su padre en lo que concernían aspecto físico, cabello bicolor, ojos grisáceos, piel blanca.

-lo siento- se disculpo Hilary mientras acomodaba a su bebe nuevamente en su coche y lo acurrucaba e vos baja.

-llévalo a un cuarto para que no le despertemos- sugirió Miriam.

-si, sígueme- le dijo julia a Hilary y esta acato el pedido llevando a su hijo aun medio dormido.

Las horas fueron pasando y la reunión termino, tome el único trozo sobreviviente de mi pastel y me subí al auto dejando nuevamente su cartera en el lugar del acompañante.

Cuando iba conduciendo por la carretera estaba pensando en como le iba a dar la noticia a Ray, lo había visto en novelas, películas y esas cosas, pero la vida, no siempre puede ser una película, y Ray no es como esos empalagosos protagonistas.

Doble en la esquina de la avenida principal y seguí unos metros adelante, tome un sendero que estaba a mi derecha y encontré mi hogar, con el auto de mi esposo en uno de los garajes, y yo estacione el mío en su lugar habitual.

Tome mi bolso y en pedazo de pastel y entre a casa, en efecto, Ray estaba allí viendo televisión y tomando te, cuando entre el me saludo con un "bienvenida a casa" y una beso tierno.

El momento era bueno, no había nadie indeseable cerca y mi esposo estaba de muy buen humor, quizás por el juego al que asistió.

Me senté a su lado y me serví un poco de te, luego le entre el trozo de pastel el cual acepto amablemente y le pedí que adaguara el televisor unos instantes.

-¿Qué sucede Mariah?- me pregunto preocupado.

-bueno, Ray, no se bien como decirte esto- intente buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero no las encontraba o no lograba combinarlas bien.

-¿es algo malo?, ¿te sucedió algo a ti o a alguna de las chicas?- me pregunto, pero al ver que yo no le contestaba, o no sabia que contestar se quedo en silencio como si esperara una sentencia de mi parte.

-no es malo, al contrario es maravilloso… hermoso- comencé – oye, no se en que momento sucedió, pero creo que lo averiguaremos luego y la verdad mucho no interesa cuando fue que...-

-mi amor, me matas del suspenso, podrías ¿por favor? – me pidió en tono muy preocupado.

-Ray…-

-¿si…?-

-yo, estoy…-

-¿Enferma? ¿Dolida? ¿Estresada? ¿Molesta? ¿Enfadada?- pregunto el viendo que yo no podía completar la frase.

-EMBARAZADA- concluí.

En cuestión de tres o cuatro segundos, mi esposo me tenía entre sus fuertes brazos abrazándome con mucha fuerza, tanta que me costaba respirar un poco.

No me moleste por la fuerza en aquel abrazo, pues me imagino que era el equivalente a su alegría.

Fin del capitulo.

Hola, estoy tratando de subir capítulos con mayor frecuencia, les pido que si encuentran errores o tienen alguna idea me la informen, bueno, se que no es el mejor capitulo de todos pero creo que es el mas largo que he escrito, me despido, adiós y suerte.


	6. llegue yo y mi hermano

Las historia de mis padres

Capitulo 5º: "llegue yo y mi hermano"

Aquí apareceré yo finalmente, la vez anterior conté todo desde la perspectiva de mi madre, para variar esta vez será desde el punto de vista de mi padre, creo que es lo justo. Me pasare los hermosos nueve meses de mi formación y la de, mi hermano, ¿se imaginan el vientre de mi madre con dos bebes dentro?, pero mi madre insistió en traernos al mundo de forma natural y sin cirugías, algo irónico, pues ella era medica, pasare a informarles lo duro que fue mantener el embarazo completo siendo dos bebes en vez de uno, pero mi madre es fuerte y mi padre respeto su decisión de tener un parto natural y Farto de hacer su espera lo menos dolorosa posible.

POV Ray:

Los meses se me escurrieron entre los dedos, y había visto el vientre antes totalmente chato de Mariah convertirse en uno ovalado pues tenia dentro de su ser a mis hijos o hijas, Mariah era medica pediatra pero se negaba totalmente ha hacer controles y ultrasonidos, por lo cual desconozco el sexo de mis bebes, se que son dos por el tamaño de su panza, que en cuestión de horas desaparecerá, "nacerán como nacimos nosotros, es lo correcto" me decía Mariah y en cierta forma estaba bien, nosotros habíamos nacido bien y ella era realmente fuerte tanto de cuerpo como de espíritu y voluntad, ella puede con eso.

Me estoy desesperando, Mariah tiene contracciones y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle con el dolor, y no puedo tranquilizarla demasiado, no puedo drogarla porque no estamos en el hospital, ella había decidido traerlos a la vida en nuestra casa, era terca, pero no puedo contradecirla ya que es ella quien los carga y quien los traerá a la vida.

Me la arrebatan y la llevan hasta la habitación mas cercana, son las mujeres quienes se encargan de esto, quiero entrar, pero no me dedico a traer bebes al mundo porque sencillamente no lo aguanto, los gritos de dolor de las madres, los sollozos, y al final el dulce sonido del llanto del bebe, no podía hacerle eso a Mariah, yo se que ella quiere que este ahí, pero me siento tan impotente viéndola retorcerse del dolor que nuestros hijos le causan, pero me necesita.

Tome coraje y aire, avance hasta acercarme a la puerta de donde sentía pujar a mi esposa, cuando tome el picaporte la escuche quejarse, dude.

-si vas a entrar hazlo ahora, te necesita- me dijo lee, tenia razón.

-si- afirme, luego gire el picaporte y entre a la habitación para luego volver a cerrarla una vez que estuve dentro.

Me voltee y vi a Mariah en la cama esforzándose por terminar el trabajo de parto. Me acomode a su lado y la tome de la mano, sentía como ella la presionaba y el sudor aparecía por la frente, otro sollozo.

-una vez mas- dijo Hilary, quien le ayudaba a Mariah aparir a nuestros hijos.

- uno- dijo Miriam quien le limpiaba el sudor a Mariah.

-dos – dijo julia quien estaba muy nerviosa y presionaba una manta que tenia en las manos.

-tres- sentencio Hilary quien hacia de partera.

Mariah pujo una última vez y Hilary rescato al primero en nacer, se lo entrego a julia quien lo esperaba con una manta en sus manos.

-un niño- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que me lo entregaba.

El niño era hermoso, piel blanca al no ser tocada por el sol, pelo negro y ojos dorados, una copia mía, solo que el era diminuto y parecía tan vulnerable, sentí ganas de llorar, y al mismo tiempo también se me antojaba ponerme a saltar de felicidad, pero mi sorpresa no me permitía decidir. Un grito más de Mariah.

-Mariah tu puedes, tu hijo o hija te espera- le anime Miriam quien también estaba embarazada y dentro de poco seria su turno ya que su Cesaria se había retrasado una semana.

-Ray…- murmuro con los ojos cerrados mientras buscaba mi mano con la que le quedaba libre, me dolía pensar que cerraba los ojos por el dolor, me dolía y mucho.

-una vez más- pidió Hilary.

-1…2… ¡3!- dijo Miriam quien le acariciaba el pelo a mi esposa tratando de tranquilizarla.

Mariah siguió las ordenes, respiro y volvió a pujar, este proceso se respiro durante unos dos minutos mas de angustia, hasta que llego el otro bebe.

-ya terminamos- dijo Hilary mientras se levantaba y le entregaba el bebe a Miriam.

-una niña ¿verdad?- pregunto mi esposa aun sin abrir los ojos.

-yo…- mire a Miriam para confirmar el deseo de mi esposa, ella había rezado todos los días para tener aunque fuera una nena y para que nacieran sanos.

-si, es una linda nena- nos contesto.

-que alegría, ¿nacieron sanos verdad?- pregunto mientras pesadamente abría los ojos y pedía a sus bebes.

Yo se lo entregue y Miriam hizo lo mismo.

La imagen que veía era hermosa, mi mujer con mis hijos recién nacidos, la niña era muy parecida a ella, de pelo rosado y piel blanca, sus ojos eran dorados y con señas felinas, sus mejillas rozagantes me atraían y sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a la tela del vestido de Mariah.

Por alguna razón me vino el nombre a la mente, durante meses me había pasado debatiendo que nombre seria apropiado, a este nunca lo había pensado, pero ahora que la veía, tan dulce y perfecta, lo pensé.

-Ling- murmure.

-¿quiere que se llame así?- me pregunto Mariah con ojos y voz dulce.

-Eh si, Ling significa: jade tintineante, y ella tiene una mirada así, tintineante.- respondí yo.

-yo elijo el nombre del niño entonces… ¿te gusta "Xiao"?, significa pequeño, y el es tu versión pero mas pequeña, se le da bien.- me dijo.

-si me gusta.- le respondí, ya que el nombre venia algo así como en mi honor.

Todo el tiempo de espera, los cambios drásticos de humor de Mariah, sus berrinches, sus antojos, sus mareos a media madrugada, sus depresiones, esos vómitos que tanto me asustaban, todo, valió la pena por verla sonreír teniendo a Ling y Xiao en brazos, teniendo a mis hijos en brazos.

Es indescriptible la felicidad que siento, teniéndolos frente a mi, escuchándolos sollozar, y pensar que eran ellos aquellas criaturas que hace unas horas estaban dentro de Mariah, un no creo que yo sea el padre de esas criaturas, cuando despierte mañana, quizás se hayan desvanecido, por que esto parece un sueño, ¿Cuántas noches me había imaginado yo a mis hijo? ¿Cuantas veces me perdí en mi mente poniéndoles nombres? Y ahora estoy incrédulo al verlos.

Pues bien, aquí los tengo, Mariah los esta alimentando y nuestras amigas los alaban y adulan, ahora me percato de que Miriam salio del cuarto ha darles aviso a los demás.

Mi esposa ya los ha alimentado y ahora los acurruca, me siento junto a ella y acompaño su canción, Ling ahora duerme entre mis brazos, tengo miedo de lastimarla pues es tan diminuta, tan linda.

La gente entra y empieza a felicitarnos, tyson, mitsuki, Max, Miriam, el jefe, Hilary y Kay.

Este ultimo me felicito y luego miro a Ling, pareció agradarle pues cuando quiso tocarla, mi hija abrió sus pequeños y dorados ojos y con su diminuta mano tomo un dedo de la mano de Kay, quien pareció que el reacciono bien al suave tacto de la piel de Ling, pues no la rechazo, solo le acaricio con la otra mano su rezágate mejilla, luego Ling río.

Kay pareció encariñarse con Ling pues me pidió permiso para cargarla, mi hija no solo se lo gano a el, si no también a su esposa y al resto de las personas allí, Xiao tampoco se quedo atrás, las personas quedaban encantadas ante mi hijo, ya que se turnaban para tenerlo en brazos, y a el no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

Hilary tenía a kou en brazos, y estaba nuevamente embarazada esta vez de una niña.

A Kay le gusto la idea de tener una hija, y como sus hijos se llevarían tan solo un año o un poco mas de edad, no habría problema pues se criarían juntos.

A su esposa la idea no le disgusto, al contrario le encanto, ella fue hija única y sabia lo que se sentía, ella tampoco quería estar llena de hijos, pero si quería tener dos o tres.

Max y Miriam serian pronto padres, la pequeña Blair, si no equivoco.

Julia ya había tenido a su bebita, y había convencido a tala para venir hasta china para ver a sus sobrinos. La niña se llamaba Analía, un nombre español por parte de su madre, pero su padre la llamaba lía, sonaba mas ruso, y le quedaba mejor, la niña era pelirroja y de fulminantes ojos ámbares, de piel blanca y dulces facciones.

El jefe había adoptado a un niño, era castaño y de ojos verdes, el niño había quedado huérfano, pero era muy inteligente y tenia un gran potencial, además, el y su ahora padre, se habían encariñado mucho.

Cambiando el tema ya teníamos decidido los padrinos y madrinas, en el caso de Xiao, el padrino seria tyson y la madrina Miriam, y en el caso de Ling, el padrino seria Kay y la madrina julia.

Con el pasar de las horas todos tuvieron que irse, pues dentro de días terminarían las vacaciones y todos tenían que volver a casa, yo y Mariah, una vez que todos se fueron, acostamos y los pequeños en sus cunas no sin antes admirarlos y cerciorarme que eran de verdad y luego irme a dormir, aunque Mariah se merecía mas ese descanso.

Si traer a un niño al mundo es algo increíble, traer a dos, era algo sorprendente.

-buenas noches- susurre.

-si, dulces sueños- me contesto y luego nos dormimos.

Fin de la historia de hoy.

Me costo mucho averiguar quien nació primero, luego de insistir me entere que fue Xiao, o shao como lo llamamos porque es su equivalente en japonés, a el le molesta un poco pero bueno, ya lo asimilo.

Otro día les contare mas, ahora debo irme, que tengan buenos días.

Fin del capitulo.

Hola, disculpen la demora de mi actualización, no se si estará bien escrito, y si encuentran errores como en lo significados de los nombres me avisan así los corrijo urgente, nos leemos luego y espero sus comentarios.


	7. el susto

_**Las historias de mis padres:**_

_Capitulo 7º:__ "el susto"._

Bueno, mi infancia fue feliz hasta los 4 años, no recuerdo mucho de esa época, solo que me mude entonces a Tokio, debido a que me enferme y mi necesitaba análisis especiales en los cuales Tokio destacaba en eficacia.

Veamos, creo que será mejor que lo narre en voz de mi madre.

**POV Mariah.**

Me quiero morir, ¿Cómo pude dejar que sucediera?, ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta?, el trabajo me alejo de mi pequeña versión, de Ling.

Ray me había llamado al hospital diciéndome que mi hija estaba muy mal, que tenia fiebre alta y que no paraba de llorar y retorcerse de dolor, que el no sabia que hacer, no podía tocarla, no solo porque su piel ardía, si no porque ella chillaba cada vez que lo intentaba.

-nos vamos a Tokio, Mariah- me dijo mi esposo quien había ido a nuestra habitación a hacer maletas, ahora hacia lo mismo pero con las ropas de los gemelos.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte.

-revise el libro de las enfermedades ,el virus es nuevo pero poderoso, en un virus que ataca el sistema nervioso, lo que causa el dolor, y causa fiebre, explica su temperatura y los temblores, y si no se trata, el cuerpo muere debido al dolor incontrolable, el único lugar en el cual es tratable, es en Tokio- me explico el.

-¿pero, como?- pregunte yo.

-se supone que es un virus extraño, aun no se sabe mucho sobre el, solo que desaparece en cuestión de una semana, pero causa tanto dolor, que mata al cuerpo en cuestión de dos o tres días, según el tamaño del cuerpo, y Ling…es muy pequeña, y es el tercer caso mundial.-me respondió.

-mami, ¿Ling estará bien?- me pregunto Xiao, y el nerviosismo y preocupación se notaban en su voz.

-si Xiao, sube al auto, iremos en unos momentos.- le pedí.

Mi hijo obedeció sin cuestionarme o pedirme razones, el sabia que Ling no estaba nada bien.

Ray termino las maletas y las subió al auto mientras yo, con esfuerzo lleve a la niña al asiento de atrás del auto y la acosté allí.

Luego me subí en el asiento del acompañante junto con Xiao, mientras Ray hacia una llamada telefónica, en una hora y cuarto, estábamos en el aeropuerto subiendo a un avión camino a la salvación de mi hermosa hija de tan solo cuatro inocentes años.

Cuando llegábamos estaban Kay y Hillary junto con sus dos diminutos hijos con un auto muy grande, me llamo la atención la mirada de kou, estaba…perdida, como en otro mundo, pero yo tenia cosas mas importantes en las cuales pensar, mi hija, por ejemplo.

Ray agradeció el favor de llevarnos al hospital a Kay mientras recuperaban nuestras maletas, y Hilary trataba de reconfortarme y aunque fuera un poco lo logro.

Yo tenía a mi hija en brazos y Xiao no tardo en relacionarse con Juliette, la otra hija de Kay. El otro niño no parecía reaccionar, Xiao le hablaba y el solo le miraba, no hablaba.

Me subí al auto y no pude evitar que mis lágrimas corrieran por mi rostro, mi hija se retorcía en mis brazos, y yo no podía hacer nada.

Gracias al cielo, el auto de Hilary, era muy rápido, no tardamos mas que diez minutos en llegar, el hospital era grande, pero no tenia tiempo para contemplar nada mas, o no por lo menos mientras tuviera a mi hija en ese estado.

Cuando entre a la sala de emergencias, una enfermera me arrebato a Ling y la llevo con uno de los doctores al cual reconocí, había sido uno de mis compañeros hace años.

Corrí hacia el y takeshi me reconoció al instante.

-¡Mariah!, ¿Qué haces aquí?-me dijo.

-esta niña es mi hija, ¡ayúdala!- suplique, ya que el planeaba dejarla en la sala de espera un rato mas.

-si, claro- dijo el y se la llevo a otra zona del hospital.

Benditas sean las coincidencias, si el no hubiera estado allí, nos habrían hecho esperar mucho mas tiempo del necesario, era día sábado, días de fiesta, y también de accidentes en las rutas, en otras palabras, días interminables para los médicos de emergencias.

Unos quince minutos después que a mi me parecieron una eternidad, me trajeron una forma para que la llenase, era para una internación, la de mi hija. Ray se encargo de llenarla, yo y apenas podía agarrar un bolígrafo.

Yo me desesperaba a cada segundo que pasaba, "TIC TAC, TIC TAC", el sonido del reloj me atormentaba, y el estado de mi hija me parecía desconocido, lejano.

Yo a diario veía a madres en mi estado, y sentía que las entendía, pero no es así, no las comprendía totalmente, ahora si lo hacia, era horrible esta sensación, y por mas que los demás trataran de hacerme sentir mejor, no lo lograban con totalidad, el tiempo me parecía pasar de forma mas lenta a la habitual.

Ray me abrazo y me beso el pelo, quería tranquilizarme, el ya había completado la forma, Ling ya estaría bien, solo había que esperar, ese verbo, el que tanto uso, "por favor espere, en unos instantes vera usted a su hijo", "espere, en momentos la atenderé", "espere, una enfermera vera a su nena", espere, espere,… esperar…, me sonaba tan irónico, tan entupido.

Y todo esto paso por un descuido mío, mis hijos eran precoses para su edad, pero eran niños, no adultos, y yo por querer trabajar, ser independiente, me paso esto, que entupida me siento, todo esto por trabajar tanto, ya no mas, teníamos demasiado dinero guardado en cajas de ahorro, bancos y otros lugares, la verdad teníamos bastante, ya que vivíamos de forma humilde y sin demasiados gustos, ya que no lo necesitábamos, por ello teníamos mucho dinero, el sueldo mensual de una medica siempre iba a la cuenta de ahorros, con el trabajo de Ray basta y sobra en realidad, yo trabajaba mas por capricho que por nada.

De hoy en adelante ya no, renunciaría en cuanto Ling mejorase, Ray no se molestaría, quizás hasta se alegraría, el no era materialista y yo mucho menos, tengo terror a que Ling o Xiao vuelvan a enfermarse, quizás, deberíamos quedarnos aquí en Tokio, solo por si a caso, luego lo hablaría con mi marido.

Una enfermera se acerca y nos conduce hasta un habitación, el hospital de Tokio era hermoso por dentro y por fuera, la habitación en la que estaba mi hija era hermosa, muy parecida a la suya.

Era de color rosa claro, con la cama bajo la ventana, pero esta vez de un tercer piso, las cortinas con diseños de flores de cerezo cubrían el cielo de la noche, el piso era de madera, las mesas de luz eran de algarrobo, había un velador en una de ellas, y en la que estaba del otro lado de la cama, un florero con motivos iguales a los de las cortinas, había un armario de conjunto con las mesas de luz, y mi hermosa hija estaba en la cama con un suero colocado por vía intravenosa, me parecía tan frágil.

-Ling, cariño, ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunte en tono amoroso mientras me sentaba al borde de su cama y empezaba a tocarle el pelo con suavidad, como ella siempre me pedía que lo hiciera.

-si mami, desde que me pusieron esta cosa, ya no me duele casi nada- me dijo con una sonrisa estampada sobre su tierno rostro.

-¿estas cómoda?- le pregunto Xiao a su hermana cuando se acerco a la cama.

-si, solo extraño mis peluches- dijo ella sin que su sonrisa se moviera de su rostro.

-¡que bien!- grito Juliette desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-he… ¡hola!- le saludo mi niña.-¿Quién eres tu?- le pregunto a la chica de cabellos chocolate suavemente ondulados.

-yo soy Juliette, y me encantaría ser tu amiga.- le dijo la niña acercándose para estrecharle la mano.

Mi hija no dudo en estrecharle la mano, definitivamente, esta niña era hija de Kay, siempre tan formal. Juliette le sonrío y luego saco de la mochila que tenia en la espalda, una linda gatita rosada de peluche.

-ten, es para ti, es un regalo de bienvenida.- le dijo a mi niña mientras le extendía el peluche del tamaño de una cabeza.

Hilary se había quedado abajo junto con kou para cuidar algunos bolsos. Yo me hubiera ofrecido a cuidarlos, pero la verdad me Moria de ganas por ver a mi hija, y Hilary me comprendió como una buena madre.

Kay subió con nosotros, aunque el no quisiera admitirlo, el adoraba a la pequeña Ling, se notaba y mucho que el había caído bajo los infantiles encantos de su ahijada.

-oye, _gatita_, ¿quieres jugar a piedra papel o tijeras con nosotros?- ofreció la chica de ojos grises señalando a mi hijo.

-si, Mm..., ¿_angelito_?- pregunto ella

-¿_angelito_?- pregunto ella confundida.

-si, solo te faltan las alitas- dijo mi hija.

-OK, _gatita_- dijo la niña de ojos grises.

Los días pasaron y yo veía que a mi hija no paraban de darle morfina, si no, el dolor seria tanto, que mataría a su pobre corazón.

Yo me había artado de dormir en la silla de la habitación de mi hija y Ray había aceptado el que nos quedáramos allí en Tokio, así que habíamos comprado una casa con nuestros fondos, me sorprendí al saber que no habíamos llegado a gastar un octavo de nuestro dinero para esa compra.

Cuando llegue a la casa me percate que era, muy, pero muy grande para cuatro personas. La casa era de dos pisos, en el primero estaba la entrada, un living, una sala de estar, un comedor, una cocina, una pieza, un baño y obviamente las escaleras.

El cuarto de arriba tenía tres habitaciones con baño privado, otra sala de estar, descontando el amplio pasillo y las escaleras.

El patio trasero tenía una pileta honda, y la parte de enfrente, un par de hamacas en un árbol y unos bancos.

Para resumirlo todo, una casa que jamás espere que fuera mía. Y por ello me sorprendió su bajo costo, o la gran suma de nuestros ahorros.

La verdad no esperaba tener tanto, pero la mejor de las noticias era que esa tarde misma, mi hija seria dada de alta en el hospital, lo cual me alegro como nunca, la casa aun no estaba amueblada, por lo cual esa tarde seria de las mas agotadoras, pero no importa, pues mi hija esta sana.

**Fin de la historia del día.**

Bueno, allí esta unos de los recuerdos, el primero en el que yo hablo, y en el que nos pusimos apodos por primera vez, aun conservo el pequeño gatito, esta en mi cuarto, sobre mi cama para ser más precisa.

Bueno, debo irme,_ angelito_, Blair y yo iremos de compras, no llamo a Blair _sirenita_, por que no le gusta mucho que la llame así frente a los demás, pero bueno, no es mi culpa que nade tan gracilmente como si fuera una, y se que a algunas personas les dará gracia que nos apodemos así, pero lo hacemos desde los cuatro años, ¿porque no hacerlos a los quince? y Juliette, me matara si no llego pronto al centro comercial, nos veremos pronto.

**Fin del fanfiction.**

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen comentarios, ¿tan mal escribo que ni se molestan en leer hasta el final?

Bueno, que se le va ha hacer, me voy no sin antes dejarles un beso. Chao.


	8. la unica

_**Las historias de mis padres:**_

_**Capitulo**__**: **__"la única"_

Hola, bueno, nos encontramos nuevamente, esta vez les contare cuando conocí a mi querido gou, este fue mi primer recuerdo con el, pero no lo tengo del todo claro pues era muy pequeña, pero esta es la versión de mi padre, creo que es mejor empezar sin dar mas rodeos.

_**Pov Ray.**_

Ling esta bien, y Xiao sigue con su perfecto estado de salud, ahora están nadando en la piscina de la casa, al cuidado de Mariah.

Tyson, mitsuki, Hilary, Kay, Max, Mariam, el jefe y los hijos de todos vendrán hoy para una reunión, todo esta preparado, y supongo que esta será la primera vez que todos los niños estén juntos.

El primero en llegar es el jefe, junto con su hijo, Héctor si mal recuerdo, el niño es bastante parecido a su padre adoptivo, cualquiera pensaría que es su hijo biológico.

Kenny, se sienta en la mesa y empezamos a conversar, Héctor empieza a jugar con mis hijos y estos le reciben con los brazos abiertos, se meten en la piscina de golpe y Mariah los reprende, luego Ling hace un puchero como solo ella sabe hacerlos, y mi esposa le acaricia el cabello, luego viene hacia nosotros y nos saluda, pero no les saca el ojo de encima a los niños.

Los siguientes en llegar son Tyson y mitsuki, junto con Makoto, su hijo, un mini-Tyson, tanto en carácter como en apariencia, el niño nos saluda con la mano y sale corriendo hacia los otros niños y se tira sin el mas mínimo cuidado a la pileta, Ling se cae al agua y mira feo a Makoto para luego perseguirlo por todo el patio.

-¡Makoto!, ten más cuidado- le grita su padre.

-¿se les hace conocido?-

-¿en serio yo era así?- pregunto el.

-es un calco tuyo Tyson- le dice su esposa, ante esa respuesta Tyson solo se rasca la nuca y ríe levemente.

Nos pusimos a conversar y cuando vimos que cerca de la esquina, un montón de paparazzi's doblar tras la esquina, todos exclamamos.

-Max y Mariam- pues desde que la segunda era actriz, la seguían los paparazzi como abejas a la miel.

Luego de unos minutos, alguien toco a la puerta. Me levante y al abrir la puerta me encontré con Max, Miriam y la pequeña Blair. La niña me saludo y pido permiso para entrar, yo me hice a un lado, pero la niña volvió a preguntar.

-¿puedo pasar?- esta ves tuve que asentir, la niña era muy educada y bien portada como para comprender el gesto, o pudo pensar que el gesto iba para sus padres quienes entraron antes que ella.

La niña paso delante de sus padres, hizo una reverencia a los adultos presentes y miro a su madre, esta Asintió y la niña salio al patio. Una vez allí, saludo nomarlmente a los niños y se quito el vestidito para dejar a la vista una malla rosada con flores azules claras y se metió a la pileta acompañada por Ling, su nueva amiga, pasado unos minutos, vi que la jovencita no se despegaba del lado de Xiao, quien cuando casi se ahogaba, la saco rápidamente de la parte honda, parecía que la nena no tenia planes de alejarse de su nuevo héroe, porque estaba pegada a su brazo.

Cuando Xiao fue al baño, la niña comenzó a nadar y nadar y nadar, parecía no cansarse, y lo hacia con la gracia de una bailarina en la pista de baile, creo que fue entonces cuando Ling la llamó "sirenita" y bueno, le quedo.

Otra vez el sonido del timbre, pero Mariah fue a atender esta vez. Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Kay con Hilary y sus dos hijos, Gou y Juliette.

Ambos pasaron pero Juliette tubo que arrastrar a su hermano hasta el patio de atrás con los otros niños, Gou tenia una mirada opaca, y no era solo por sus ojos grises.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente le pregunte a Kay por que el niño era tan… silencioso.

-es…autista, tenemos que encontrara algo que lo haga volver, aunque sea, que lo haga hablar o sonreír, ese seria un gran progreso, pero aun no lo hemos encontrado.- me dijo cerrando los ojos, Hilary bajo la mirada, de tristeza.

-yo creo que ya lo encontraron- murmuro mi esposa, todos nos levantamos y miramos por la ventana.

Desde allí se podía ver todo el patio. Gou estaba parado en el patio como si estuviera en la nada, parecía ido, pero Ling se le acerco y le tomo la mano.

-ven, vamos a jugar- le dijo y le mostró la mas tierna sonrisa que yo había visto salir de su rostro.

El niño solo la miro, se sonroso y le tomo también la mano, Ling le sonrío aun más, y le jalo hasta la piscina, la le ayudo a quitarse la remera y se metieron en la piscina, el niño río.

El rostro de Hilary se ilumino, mostrando su sincera alegría. Y Kay abrió los ojos rápidamente.

Al final, la tarde tuvo que terminar, aunque no quisiéramos, el sol no estaba de nuestra parte, los demás se tuvieron que ir a sus respectivas casas.

Los días pasaron pero Gou seguía viniendo a mi casa, a jugar con mis hijos, el niño, con el tiempo empezó a hablar nuevamente, a reír, a jugar con total normalidad, Kay le daba el crédito a Ling, la verdad, parecía un ángel, un lindo e inocente ángel.

Tenia que aceptarlo, Ling era igualita a Mariah, en carácter,, un tanto mas suave, pero en aspecto, es idéntica, solo que ni niña tiene gestos un poco mas femeninos, mas aniñados, por decirlo así.

Cuando sonríen, cuando se enojan, sus pucheros, sus silencios, sus palabras, lo lindas que se ven al llorar, lo hermosas que se ven cuando piden perdón por llorar, cuando se quejan de ser débiles, cuando son mas fuertes de voluntad que uno, cuando miran al suelo, cuando miran el cielo, cuando sueñan, cuando murmuran, cuando sollozan, cuando se sonrojan, cuando se ponen nerviosas, sencillamente, cuando son como son.

Idénticas, calcadas, parecidas, madre e hija.

¿Qué se le puede hacer?, la cosa se va a poner fea cuando Ling crezca y se obstinen madre e hija en algo, imposibles de parar, imposibles de no amar.

Por ahora solo quiero pensar en el presente, el futuro tarde o temprano será el presente, y con mujeres como estas, no se puede planificar mucho que digamos.

Tomo a Mariah por la cintura y le beso la frente, se hace tarde, hay que bañar a los niños, darles de comer y luego…acostarlos. ¿Es que acaso no tienen sueño?

**Fin de la historia.**

Mi padre tuvo mucha razón con eso de que mi madre y yo, cuando queremos, nadie nos para, tal como dice Gou "a mujeres con garras dejarlas pasar", con los años se aprende, que las mujeres podemos ser de lo mas tiernas, y al mismo tiempo de lo mas malvada.

Bueno, me despido, debo irme a entrenar, ¿a caso a mis compañeros no les entra en la cabeza que los días sábado son para ir de compras?

**Fin del Fanfic.**

Si, ya se que me han de querer matar por no actualizar seguido, pero entiéndame, soy una chica de trece años con problemas temporales de salud, es que he caído de la bicicleta, y caí justito en el cordón de la calle, y me caí muy mal, por eso me duele el caminar pero ya estoy mas o menos bien, bueno de hoy en adelante, actualizare una vez por semana, los días _**DOMINGO**_, chao y por favor dejen review.


	9. ¿viene mei?

_**Las historias de mis padres.**_

_**Capitulo:**__ ¿viene Mei?_

Hola, aquí Ling reportándose de nuevo. Me salteare algunos años porque en ese tiempo no paso nada digno de contarles, así que les contare cuando nos trataron de informar que tendríamos una hermanita, ¿Qué sucedió?¿como no lo dijeron?, a seguir las respuestas.

Pov Mariah.

- Ray, cariño, debemos decírselos de alguna forma- le dije a mi esposo quien le daba vueltas al asunto.

-es que, no se si es debido- me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ray, no les vamos a dar "esa charla", solo les diremos que tendrán una hermanita.- suspire.

-yo no me refería a "esa charla", y que tal si se ponen a preguntar cosas como , "¿de donde salimos nosotros?, o ¿de donde salen los bebes?- me dijo aun sin dejar de moverse, cosa que me estaba desesperando y mucho.

-Ray, ¡QUEDATE QUIETO POR DIOS!- le grite.

-lo lamento, si se los explicas tu, yo hago la cena esta y la próxima semana.- me dijo.

-no se… un mes- sentencie yo, si alguien me iba a extorsionar, debía sacarle provecho, ¿no?

-eso es extorsión- me miro raro.-

-si, lo es, eso o se lo dices tu.- esta vez le amenacé con una cara burlona.

-bien…un mes- se rindió, no puedo creer que se rindiera TAN fácilmente.

-bien- me pare y llame a mis niños en vos alta, estos acudieron en pijama pues eran cerca de las 10 de la noche.

-¿Qué pasa mami?- me dijo Ling alegremente.

-bueno, esto es importante…-le hice un gesto- bueno, van a tener una linda hermanita, dentro de seis o cinco meses.- les dije.

Ambas dulces y lindas caritas sonrieron para mi satisfacción y alivio, empezaron a subir las escaleras pero en el tercer escalón se detuvo Xiao y me miro confundido, luego le agarro la mano a su hermana y vinieron hasta a mí.

-mami…- me llamo Xiao tirando levemente de mi vestido.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte al niño de pijama rojo.

-tengo una duda… ¿de donde salen los bebes y como llegan hasta tu panza?- me pregunto, esta vez debo darle la razón a mi marido, nuestros hijos son DEMACIADO precoses.

-bueno, eso se los diré cuando tengan 12 años, ¿si?- les dije sonriendo.

-¿porque a los doce?, yo quiero saber ahora- me respondió Ling haciendo un puchero.

-porque así son las cosas Ling, tiempo al tiempo- le respondí con tranquilidad.

-yo creo que nos están ocultando algo y quiero saber que es…tu siempre dices que la curiosidad es buena…- me dijo Xiao tratando de hacerme sentir mal.

-es buena, hasta cierto punto, y cada cosa tiene su tiempo, créanme, no quieren saberlo ahora.- les dije yo.

-yo no me o creo, aquí paso algo y no nos lo quieren decir, ¿desde cuando en esta casa se nos oculta algo?- dijo Ling para tratar de hacerme sentir mal para que les dijera como llego mi bebita a mi vientre.

-oigan, si siguen así, no se los diré no a los doce, si no a los quince, además, cada cosa a su tiempo, por ahora, todo lo que necesitan saber es: estoy embarazada, van a tener otra hermana mujer, y eso es todo- les mire de forma directa, ellos bajaron sus miradas como lo hacen cuando los reprendo y sin decir ni una palabra mas, subieron a sus cuartos.

- son listos en serio.- dijo Ray hablando por primera vez, yo agarre el repasador y lo golpe con el, luego lo deje allí y subí a nuestro cuarto dejándolo con sus risotadas.

Entre y me encontré con un cuarto totalmente desordenado, era extraño, pues lo había ordenado esa tarde misma y no había entrado allí desde entonces… pero encontré una Barbie, la única persona en esta casa que las posee…

-LING KON, VEN AQUÍ IMENDIATAMENTE- la niña siguió la orden y apareció en cuestión de segundos.

-¿que pasa mami…?- dijo aun sin entrar al cuarto, pero cuando lo hizo solo dijo – UPS…-

-¿UPS?, Ling, sabes que lo limpie hoy, ¿acaso te dedicas a desordenar pequeña huracán?-

-lo lamento… lo ordenare- dijo la niña y empezó a recoger la ropa tirada, luego la puso sobre la cama y empezó a doblarla con delicadeza.

- Ling, entiende, tienes un cuarto de juegos lleno de juguetes, pero parece que no entiendes eso ¿verdad?- le dije dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-es que, allí esta Xiao y el acapara todo el salón…- murmuro mi niña.

-Xiao no lo hace por malo, es que tu nunca te quejas, y dejas que el se quede con todo sin querer, debes decirle que te deje jugar, o juega con el.- le dije yo lo mas tiernamente que pude.

-si… pero aun así déjame ordenar, recuerda que llevas a mi futura hermana allí dentro- me dijo reprendiéndome como si los papeles se invirtieran, para luego mostrarme una sonrisa y jalarme fuera del cuarto.

Baje las escaleras y fui a la sala de estar que estaba cerca de allí, entre a mi objetivo y encendí el televisor, empecé a pasar los canales pues no había nada interesante, luego de cansarme de pasar canales, lo apague y encendí la radio que estaba cerca de mi y sonó una de mis canciones favoritas…

Como decir que no te vayas, si ya no estás

Como olvidar esos besos y tu sabor

Sin ti no hay ningún lugar

Sin ti todo me da igual

Ayúdame a no olvidar jamás

A sentir la brisa del mar

Como aquellos tiempos

Si tú te vas, la vida no será ningún lugar de sueños.

Como el que yo quiero

Para mí, para ti

Para ti, para mí

Como sales y te vas sin decir adiós.

Delirio pensando que estás en mi habitación

Sin ti, no hay brisa del mar

Sin ti, todo me da igual

Ayúdame a no olvidar jamás

Y sentir la brisa del mar

Como aquellos tiempos

Si tú te vas, la vida no será

Ningún lugar de sueños.

Como el que yo quiero

Para mí, para ti

Para ti, para mí

La verdad está en tus ojos

Ningún lugar de sueños

Como el que yo quiero

Para mí, para ti

Para ti, para mí

La verdad está en tus ojos

Y lo que veo es lo que quiero

Ayúdame a no olvidar jamás

Y sentir la brisa del mar

Como aquellos tiempos

Si tú te vas, la vida no será

Ningún lugar de sueños

Como el que yo quiero

Para mí.

Mi canción termino con la relajante vos de un locutor de la emisora, me acosté en el sillón del cuarto que se encontraba justo en frente del gran televisor, me acune en el y seguí escuchando con los ojos cerrados y la tenue luz de una lámpara, la melancólica canción que siguió sonando, mi canción…

Tanto tiempo juntos y ahora te tienes que ir

Éramos muy niños cuando allí te conocí

Te veo jugar, y en silencio hablar

Como me gustaba tu carita al bostezar.

Y en nuestro rincón, sigue aquel sillón

Donde me leías al dormir.

Siempre estabas junto a mí

En mi mente revolviendo todo

Y esperando verme sonreír.

O soledad, dime si algún día abra,

Entre tú y el amor buena amistad.

Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar

Dame tu mano una vez más.

Escapábamos de todo y me invitabas a pensar

Me ayudabas con tus juegos a pintar la realidad

Siempre fuiste fiel, transparente fe.

Los mayores dicen que de ti me enamore.

Y en nuestro rincón, sigue aquel sillón

Donde me leías al dormir.

Siempre estabas junto a mí

En mi mente revolviendo todo

Y esperando verme sonreír.

O soledad, dime si algún día abra,

Entre tu y el amor buena amistad.

Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar

Dame tu mano una vez más.

U sha la la la, u sha la la…

Creo que me dormí allí, pues no recuerdo en que momento subí las escaleras, además estaba aun con mi ropa usual, creo que Ray debió haberme cargado hasta la cama, cosa que a el no se hace dificultoso, pues el me mueve como si yo fuera una muñequita de porcelana.

Bueno, abra que levantarse aunque no quiera, el reloj marca las 6:30 y Ling y Xiao se despiertan a las siete en punto, ¿a caso los niños no descansan?

Fin de la historia.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado a todos, en poco tiempo les traeré el recuerdo del nacimiento de Mei, bueno, debo retirarme, los veo luego.

Fin del fanfic.

Hola.

Lamento la tardanza, les repito mi pequeño anuncio, ACTUALISARE TODOS LOS DIAS VIERNES, O SABADO, dependiendo de cómo este con los horarios, feliz día de los enamorados a todos y ojala cupido lees mande una de sus flechitas, chao.


	10. nace mei ¡

_**LAS HISTORIAS DE MIS PADRES**_

_**Capitulo**__**: "nace Mei"**_

Otra vez estoy aquí, bueno, la vez pasado les relate las historia de cómo nos enteramos de que tendríamos una hermanita, bueno, ahora les traigo la historia de su nacimiento.

**Pov**** Mariah.**

Actualmente estoy en Tokio, tengo una casa, un esposo y dos hijos, bueno, dentro de poco tendré tres.

-¡OH!- me queje, tenia una contracción, y para colmo no había nadie en casa.

-por dios…-murmuraba yo, dolía y mucho, aun mas que en mi embarazo anterior.

Me dolía mucho, logre como pude llegar hasta el teléfono y puse "remarcar ultimo numero", no sabia a quien había llamado la ultima vez, pero el dolor punzante no me ayudaba mucho a intentar recordar el numero de Ray y la verdad, solo confíe y tuve un poco de fe.

-¿hola?- reconocí la voz de Mariam.

-Mariam, tengo contracciones muy fuertes y Ray no esta aquí.- dije yo, pero en mi voz estaba claro el dolor.

- hay Mariah, espérame iré por ti en unos minutos siéntate y relájate, yo llamo a Ray, espera, no te muevas- me dijo ella muy alterada.

-si, gracias… adiós- dije yo y colgué el teléfono, me dolía mucho, quería algo para el dolor.

El dolor aumentaba y yo sentía que mis músculos se movían, yo acaricie mi barriga y murmuraba – espera un poco más Mei- le rogué a mi niña.

Cinco minutos luego apareció Mariam con mis niños, sus hijos y Ray detrás de ella.

El me cargo en brazos y me subió a la parte trasera de nuestro auto, los niños de pusieron en acomodaron en el siento de adelante y Ray emprendió el camino al hospital, Mariam, Max y Blair nos seguían en su auto.

Me acomode bien e intente acompasar mi respiración, pero cuando pensé que todo estaba yendo bien, Ray paro de golpe, justo hoy, justo este día, tenia que haber un embotellamiento en la única calle que conecta con el hospital.

-Mariah…estamos atrapados...- murmuro el.

-Volvamos a casa- dije yo cerrando los ojos intentando calmar el dolor.

No teníamos más opción, antes había decidido traer a mis hijos en casa, pero con Mei iba a ser diferente porque sencillamente era mas seguro de esa forma aunque ami no me agradara la idea para nada.

La vez pasada tenia de mi lado a Mariam, Hilary y julia, pero estas últimas dos estaban en Rusia con sus familias por razones de trabajo, así que solo tenia a mi lado a Mariam.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Mariam me alojo en el cuarto de huéspedes, Ray entro conmigo y Max tuvo que quedarse con los niños, además el no podía estar durante los partos luego del de Mariam.

Me acomode en la cama y Ray estaba detrás de la cabecera de esta dándome ánimos.

Miriam me indicaba que respirase y esperase un tiempo más hasta que fuera el momento de comenzar a pujar, pero yo sentía que estas punzadas se hacían mas y mas fuertes, definitivamente quería sacar de mis entrañas a Mei ahora.

-¡¿ya?!- pregunte.

-espera un poco mas, se que duele, pero espera…- me decía Mariam quien trataba de tranquilizarme.

Mi esposo quien estaba detrás de la cabecera, sostenía mi mano entre las suyas traspasándome su seguridad, pero aun así me dolía, es indescriptible lo que sentía.

-ahora podrás empezar a pujar- expreso Mariam.

Tome aire y luego sentí otra vez el dolor punzante en mi vientre, las manos de Ray me apretaron suavemente, demostrando que su nerviosismo superaba a mi dolor.

Puje tratando de dar a luz a Mei, mi pequeña niña parecía no querer salir, así que lo intente otra vez, nuevamente no pude lograr mi cometido, pero sabia que desesperarme no ayudaba demasiado, trate de tranquilizarme buscando refugio en mi esposo quien estaba tan o mas nervioso que yo, el me dirigió una mirada mas segura y me dio eso, seguridad.

Decidí intentarlo nuevamente a pesar de que estaba mas agotada que nunca, pero si antes había podido dar a luz no a uno sino a dos bebes de forma consecutiva, ¿Por qué no iba a poder con otro?

-una vez más- me indico Mariam, quien parecía estar totalmente segura de lo que hacia, ella había visto muchos patos y había participado en varios, aunque ella solo tiene una linda niña.

Hice lo que me ordenaron, puje, y lo hice con todas mis fuerzas, no pensaba rendirme ante algo que, al ser mujer, nos es marcado por dios, tener hijos, o hijas en mi caso.

Nuevamente tome aire como tratando de apaciguar el dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo, mis músculos se estaban cansando y yo desesperando aunque esto no me servia de mucho en lo que trataba de hacer.

Esta vez, Mei salio de mi dejando satisfecha y exhausta. Pero todo vale la pena cuando tienes a esa diminuta criatura en tus brazos, cuando te das cuenta de que tu bebe depende totalmente de ti, que es tan vulnerable que te hace temblar la idea de lastimarle.

Si, es cierto que es doloroso el traer al mundo un niño, pero no hay mayor alegría que el darte cuenta de que tu fuiste una de las primeras personas que el vio, te das cuenta que el concepto de "madre" tiene muchos significados.

Mei era la mas pequeña de la familia ahora, tenia el pelo negro profundo y sus delicadas y femeninas facciones parecían las de un querubín, sus ojos eran dorados intensos, sus diminutas manitos se retorcías abrazándose una a la otra, escuche su primer llanto y fue entonces cuando yo empecé a llorar, quien diría, una madre llorando frente a sus hijos, pero ya que da, tengo a mi niña en brazos y la veo mover sus hermosos ojos de un lado a otro, observando por primera vez el mundo.

-hola pequeña Mei- le saludo su padre con una sonrisa en su cara.

Mi pequeñita río, su risa parecía la de un ángel, dulce melodiosa y cantarina, yo la acurruque entre mis brazos y de a poco ella se fue durmiendo, medio somnolienta la entre a los fuertes brazos de su padre, quien la recibió con firmeza y suavidad.

Luego de un rato entro Max con Blair, Ling y Xiao siguiéndolo de cerca, los pequeños no hicieron ruido gracias a la sabia advertencia del mayor que los acompañaba, recibí las felicitaciones de Max y este recibió un beso de parte de su esposa.

-¿esta es mi hermanita?- pregunto Ling con su inocente vocecita.

-si cariño, ella es Mei- las presente.

-¡se parece a mi!- exclamo Xiao.

-si, solo que en niña- le respondió Ling mientras jalaba el pantalón de su padre para ver a su hermanita, y luego a Xiao también se le dio por hacerlo.

-papi, la queremos ver…- dijo Ling haciendo uno de esos pucheros que solo ella sabe hacer.

-si, seria lindo verla bien- coincidió su hermano.

Ray les sonrió y se puso en cuclillas para que sus hijos de apenas tres años pudieran ver al nuevo miembro de la familia.

-¡que bonita!- exclamo Xiao con una de sus sinceras sonrisas.

-SIP- respondió su hermana gemela.

-bueno, creo que es mejor que dejemos a su madre descansar- dijo Mariam mientras empujaba suavemente a mis niños fuera de la habitación, pues Blair, cuando su madre decía algo, si era razonable, lo hacia sin protesta alguna.

Los vi salir por la puerta del dormitorio, estaba alegre pero cansada, por lo cual no tarde en sumirme en los brazos de Morfeo.

Fin del relato del día de hoy.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, mi hermana sigue siendo igual de bonita que antes, pero a diferencia de mi, es pelinegra, bueno, me despido pues llegare tarde a la escuela, adiós.

Fin del fanfiction.

Si ya se que lo pude haber hecho mas largo, pero la verdad no se muy bien describir la escena de un parto, pensé en hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Ray pero me quedo mejor así como esta ahora, si tienen sugerencias o comentarios, no duden en transmitirlos, chao.

Daniela s. Batallan


	11. ultimo relato

Las historias de mis padres

Hola, esta será la ultima historia que les contare, y será corta, pero es porque no tengo mucho tiempo y solo espero que la disfruten

POV Ray

Morirme, eso era lo que quería hacer en esos momentos, estábamos en plena hora pico y yo había ido a buscar a los gemelos de la escuela, pero no sabia que Mei se había metido en la parte trasera de la camioneta y que se fue conmigo sin que yo me enterara.

Todos los niños estaban en la camioneta, menos ella, Gou junto con Ling y Xiao con Blair, estaban en la primea línea de asientos, en la de atrás estaban Lía, Juliette y Makoto, pero no estaba Mei, no había rastros de ella.

Mariah me había avisado mediante teléfono que mi hija se había subido a la camioneta, por lo cual era imposible que estuviera en casa.

Nuevamente marque el número de Mariah en el celular, busque por los alrededores de el lugar donde ella pudo haber ido dejando a los pequeños en el auto y comunicándoles a sus padres el motivo de la tardanza, en menos de quince minutos todos sus padres estaban allí, no para llevarlos a ellos solamente, sino para buscar a mi niña, la mas pequeña, de tan solo tres años.

Nos dividimos en equipos de búsqueda, Mariah se había quedado cuidando a los niños, ella casi se desmaya cuando le dijimos que no podíamos encontrar a nuestra pequeña.

Recorrimos calles tras calle, yo estaba al borde del colapso, ni en todos los entrenamientos de mi vida, había corrido tanto como ese día, recorrí casi toda la ciudad de Tokio cuando Mariah estallo en el llanto, que mas podía esperar, Mariah adoraba a nuestros hijos, y desde que los gemelos ingresaron a la primaria, la mas pequeña era su compañía cuando yo trabajaba.

Estábamos por perder las esperanzas, pero aun así, todos seguimos buscando a mi pequeña de pelo negro intenso, recorrí nuevamente la calle donde había dejado la camioneta, me puse a pensar en cuan asustada debía estar Mei, ella nunca había salido sola a ningún lado exceptuando el patio de la casa, pero siempre con alguno de sus hermanos mayores.

Mei era muy bonita, tenia ojos dorados, piel apenas tostada pelo negro oscuro y era alta para su corta edad, era muy linda, había escuchado en el noticiero de la tarde hace unos días, que en Tokio estaban robando niñas pequeñas engañándolas con dulces u otros métodos, de niñas las hacían trabajar de sirvientas, y de jovencitas, las prostituyen.

Me invadió el pánico, si ese fuese el caso de Mei… no quería ni pensarlo, solo quería pensar en que esta noche mi pequeña estaría haciendo un berrinche por que no la dejamos repetir el postre mas de una vez.

Una y otra vez recorrí las mismas calles, ya había anochecido lo mejor seria ir de una vez con la policía y dala por extraviada, pues no puedo usar el termino desaparecido.

Estaba por subirme al auto bajo las miradas vacías de todos, cuando sentí una pequeña vocecita.

-¿ya termino el juego papi?- reconocí la voz de Mei.

-¡Mei!- grite estrechándola entre mis brazos para que luego los de Mariah se encargaran de abrazarla.

La pequeña se había escondido en el baúl y se había terminado por dormir mientras esperaba que volviera para saltar y asustarme.

Los niños la abrazaron y mimaron, mientras Mariah trataba de contener las lágrimas que se le escapaban y recorrían su ya empapado rostro.

Ni siquiera le reprochamos algo, ni el porque se escondió, ni como se iba a dormir en el baúl, ni porque se subió al auto sin decir nada, solo podíamos abrazarla y mimarla, parece que ella no entendía que pasaba, pero estaba feliz, felicidad, ese es el sentimiento que ahora me invade.

Fin del fanfiction

Bueno, aquí termina, lamento la tardanza, tuve varios inconvenientes, pero espero que les haya gustado la historia.


End file.
